A Detective and Her Motley Crew
by Z10N33
Summary: Naoto Shirogane is in mortal danger when a shady, influential conglomerate commences experiments involving Shadows. Targetting Persona users, this group aims to use Shadows for their own malicious means. Naoto must partner with the Shadow Operatives and her motley Inaba crew to overcome the deadly challenges awaiting her. P4A and Golden story events excluded. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Persona 4 and Persona 3 do not belong to me, nor do the characters or concepts associated.

* * *

Portland, Oregon, USA

April 23rd, 2015

In great torrents the rain descended, each frigid drop as forceful as a bullet. The wind howled, whipping and biting against anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outdoors. The sketchy alleyway, cloaked between two towering, looming buildings, would have been pitch black if not for the dull light emanating from the crumbling street lamp. Indeed, the area was eerily still and silent except for the perpetual patter of the rain.

However, something else was lurking in the shadows of the wet twilight night. Two pairs of footsteps, frantic yet determined, droned in the distance. The smaller, who had been tailed constantly for the last week, was on the verge of exhaustion. Skidding on the pavement and gripping his hat – soaked through and through, but it had somehow stayed atop his head despite all of the sprinting – and a revolver, he entered the narrow alleyway in desperation.

The larger figure, lanky and equipped with springy legs, steady hands, and a firearm, darted after the scrawnier, runty one, panting heavily. He chased the boy down the alleyway for a few moments, aware of the fact that he was gaining on him. The boy – likely a mere teenager – was someone's enemy, and the hit man had been hired to promptly dispose of him.

But the job was difficult. Despite being slight and somewhat pathetic in size, the boy had more than made up for it in brains. No matter what tactics he'd tried, the child was always just out of his grasp. But after losing his patience he became desperate, abandoning the "discreet" tactics his employer had ordered him to use, and for the last twenty minutes had been chasing him throughout the outskirts of Portland, Oregon, aspiring to end it once and for all. It didn't help that the illegal executioner was intoxicated and enraged by being continually outsmarted by a brat; he knew how to charm clients into commissioning him, but had never been truly professional in his work ethic.

The boy's heart threatened to burst out of his chest when he realized he had made a foolish blunder. It was a dead end. Cursing himself for not studying the area further, and a painful stitch gnawing furiously into his side, he lifted his handgun and prepared for his pursuer to emerge. Hopefully it wouldn't need to conclude with death; he had, indeed, killed before. But killing another, although licensed by his government, was something he always tried to avoid.

The huntsman, chest heaving, confronted his prey. They were both thoroughly soaked; the boy's trousers and coat stuck to his frame, and the ever-present blue hat drooped pitifully. They were dripping, shivering, and disheveled. But after trailing him for so long, it was finally time to end the job, regardless of how sloppily it would conclude.

They faced each other, pistols trained on the heart. Simultaneously, they squeezed their triggers.

One figure fell in the frosty night.

* * *

As this is a sort-of prologue, it is extremely short. However the chapters lengthen significantly from here on out.

Please note that I will refer to Naoto as either male or female depending on which character I'm focusing on most. In this prologue, it is fairly balanced, but I still refered to her as a male. However if I were focusing on a stranger or someone who did not know Naoto's true identity, I'd refer to her as male. I hope this is not confusing; if it is, please let me know. Actually, if you have any criticisms whatsoever, please feel free to let me know. I'm an inexperienced writer, and as such I need feedback, good or bad. I do know this fanfiction is flawed; however I hope you can enjoy it regardless.

This version is a (very) slightly touched up version. After a short break I came back to reformat the chapters. This will also include the addition of Japanese honorifics, and hopefully the quality of the writing will improve a bit. The chapters will also be longer. Please review if you have a spare moment. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

April 25th

Yu Narukami gazed absent-mindedly out of the window, watching the rich, lush scenery fly by. He was on board the Yasoinaba bound train to visit his old Investigation Team friends. He was normally quite busy, even after graduating high school. But it was one of those rare times when almost everybody's schedule was open, and they could reunite for even just a short while.

These times only occurred every so often; the entire team was beginning to venture out and pave their way in life. Sometimes it could feel lonely. Despite having built strong, irreplaceable bonds, most of them only made contact once a month.

Yu still saw Yosuke, his partner, quite often. Yosuke, clumsy but always dependable, was still working in the Junes chain, and his father and his associates were preparing to open a store in Yu's city. They took advantage of this opportunity and met up whenever they had free time. It was possible that Yosuke would even move back to the city to manage the new branch, as he had proven himself to be surprisingly reliable, far surpassing even his father's expectations.

Teddie was always hopping between Yosuke's side and the TV World. The bear was still as spirited as ever, and had become a well-loved figure around Inaba. Apparently he was known for his adorable kindness and his never-ceasing flirtatious remarks. Junes had made him an official mascot after he managed to score a short cameo on one of their commercials. Teddie stuffed animals were being sold not only in Inaba, but in two of the other nearest chains.

Kanji had barely gotten through high school. But he made up for it with his contributions to Tatsumi Textiles. He had partially cleared up his reputation – his temper was still exceedingly short – by crafting popular stuffed animals and selling them in the family shop. When Yu had last visited, Kanji was admired amongst the children, even considered a hero to many. Though awkward in social interaction, the man did have a good heart, and in the last couple of years he had proven it.

Yukiko was preparing to manage the Amagi Inn. Yu was positive it was nerve-wracking for her, but he also knew she was determined to inherit the family's business. Despite once considering fleeing from the responsibilities thrust upon her, she now accepted it, and even enjoyed it.

Chie was studying to become a police officer. Her path would be difficult, as the police was a male-dominated organization and could often discriminate against female officers. But if anybody could do the job, it was Chie. She was tough, and didn't seem too discouraged – if at all – that she'd need to work harder than anyone else to achieve her goals. In fact, it seemed to fuel her even more; becoming a successful officer, despite the odds, was her goal, and she always stepped up to challenges.

Rise was all over the place – literally. In Japan she had regained her prior fame (and then some) and was currently taking a short break after shooting a supporting role in America. She was working feverishly, popping up in media constantly. Yu couldn't help but smile when he saw her face plastered on the side of a bus in the rowdy city.

But he hadn't heard anything of Naoto for months. In fact, nobody on the team except for Rise had had any contact with her for at least the last six months. Yu sometimes worried for her, but hoped she was getting off well in the detective world. Occasionally he'd see particularly challenging cases become the buzz over the news. They would soon be solved days later by an anonymous presence. Yu liked to imagine it was Naoto, although it was impossible to tell.

The group was going to gather in the Junes food court tomorrow to meet up. Just thinking about it made Yu feel nostalgic. But he still had a long train ride ahead of him, and then he needed to rendezvous with Nanako and Dojima and settle in. He'd be staying in Inaba for one week. Everyone except for Naoto had cleared up their schedules for the following week. It would be a good time, he hoped.

* * *

April 25th

Naoto had somehow escaped her assassin and made her way back to Japan. She had no cases to work on, for once. This made her more listless than ever. But perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. She felt particularly drained after the recent events in her busy life. It wasn't every day that she needed to flee from mortal danger. At least, danger that wasn't in an alternate dimension. After fighting the Shadows, she had grown especially accustomed to peril. But she somehow felt more intimidated when a gun was in her face, and she was backed into a wall.

Naoto sighed. She had only gotten roughly twenty three hours of sleep in the last nine days. Her nerves had been on end for what seemed like an eternity. Having to outsmart, outrun, and outgun people for a week didn't do much for her already somewhat paranoid manner. But she had taken extensive precautions to not be tailed back to Japan. She felt like she could finally relax. On the train that would drop her off nearby the Shirogane Estate, her eyelids began to droop.

She sat, hunched over and leaning against the window, lazily eyeing the trees zooming out of sight. Her hat was tipped over her eyes, and her coat collar was up. The train rolled to a brief stop, halfway to its destination. A few more people boarded, and a stranger sat directly across from Naoto. The detective was suddenly aware of herself again, and shifted in her seat. It was getting rather crowded in the car.

The man, a bit aged and grizzled and casually dressed, gazed intently at her. His stare didn't falter for minutes, and finally Naoto met his glare. "Is there anything you need?" Over the last couple of years she had vastly improved her "male" voice, and actually felt quite confident about it. However, she realized she had been quite rude. As she was fatigued and in a half-awake state, the young detective wasn't thinking as clearly as usual.

"Speak with some more respect for your elders, boy." He didn't seem incredibly perturbed, however. Naoto instinctively scanned his being for anything out of place. The man had jowls like a bulldog, a shiny bald head, and yellowed teeth. He didn't appear to be armed. He wasn't a threat, she concluded. Analyzing everyone around her was necessary in her job. However, over the years it had become automatic; a habit that both made her feel secure and terribly vulnerable.

She felt slightly satisfied as the elder referred to her as male. Despite facing her Shadow, she had never gotten over the problem of her sex. Growing up as a male and convincing herself she had to be a man to be truly successful and equal gave her a mindset that was difficult to shake. She accepted the problem, but "fixing" it was another story altogether. "I apologize, I had not intended to offend you," she offered, not completely true to her word. But she'd rather get him off her back than create unnecessary tension.

"Hmph." It seemed like that was all he was going to reply with. It was fine by Naoto, who had let her eyes wander back to the window. The terrain had become slightly more wild and rugged. She no longer spotted houses and was steadily getting closer to her destination. But apparently the man wanted her attention. "I shouldn't have been staring at you. You just reminded me of my son. He was a good boy, but just about as respectful as you. Which isn't much. I used to always tell him…"

The man began to rant about his son. Naoto was saved from the hellish situation by a phone call. She carried two cell phones, one for business, and the other for personal contacts. She had even constructed them herself in her spare time, so they had some customized tools built into the sleek black packaging. This call came from her rarely used phone: the personal one. She only got calls from her Grampa nowadays, and the occasional text from one of the Investigation Team. She rarely found time to reply to her Shadow-brawling companions.

The number she recognized as Rise's. She didn't list her contacts with names. If someone got a hold of her objects, she could put her friends at risk. Taking the opportunity to escape from the old man's ramblings, she answered the phone. She hadn't talked to Rise in months, and normally would be very tentative to pick up. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Shirogane."

"NAOTO-KUN! Oh my gosh I can't believe you actually picked up, I just called you on a whim! Where have you been, huh Girly?"

Naoto felt a small spark of annoyance light up in her eyes when Rise called her "Girly". She chose to ignore it, however. In addition to that, she chose to deflect Rise's question. She couldn't reveal where she'd been; Rise should know that.

"I have been quite busy, honestly. How have you fared recently?"

"Oh, I've been great! I just finished this one shoot…"

Rise rambled on about an actor she had to work with who was extremely cocky and severely ignorant. It was irrelevant to Naoto, and she let her mind wander idly until she heard the idol pause for breath.

"Anyway, Naoto-kun, I was wondering if you were around Inaba. Everyone's meeting up, even Yu-kun's coming down from the city. It'd be nice to see you for once. You can't always be working, yeah? Please drop by. We're going to join up at the food court tomorrow too. Just like old times!"

"Rise-san… I am currently in proximity, but I have something I need to—"

"No, Naoto! Not this time. Will it kill you to just see us for once? I haven't seen you in what, a year? What happened? Is work more important? You did so much with us, Naoto-kun, and it hurts me to think that even I, who's been in _America_, can make it when you can't."

_Typical Rise. She's stubborn, and when she is set on something, can get exceedingly irritating and insulting. Her worries are reasonable, to an extent, though._ Naoto was aware of being manipulated, but just like the old man before her, chose not to hiss out any retorts.

Naoto sighed. If she was still being sought out by menacing figures, she would be expected to return to the Shirogane Estate. Going to lonely Inaba may not be quite as predictable. Perhaps it was for the better if she stayed for a night in the dull rural town. However, she was quite anxious to discover who was after her. Though she may not be able to act on it, knowing would at least give her an edge.

"Okay, Rise-san. I will return, but likely only for a night. My schedule is full. I also need to make reservations. At what time will we meet?"

Rise squealed in her victory. "Noon. And you can stay with me, if you want! We have some space at home."

"Oh, no, Rise-san, I wouldn't want to intrude upon your hospi—"

"That's an order!"

Naoto frowned, her brows furrowing slightly. This trip was sounding worse by the second.

"Fine. I'll arrive tonight. Thank you, Rise-san."

* * *

April 25th

Rise hung up, grinning joyfully. She didn't know how, but she had convinced Naoto to return to Inaba. It was quite an astonishing feat. When Naoto, Yu, and Rise first left Inaba for their own purposes, the group gradually contacted each other less and less. Naoto had only shown up for one of their seven get-togethers.

It worried Rise to see her friend become so distant. Out of all of them, Naoto had been the one who spoke the least. Rise knew that the little detective had been isolated in her childhood, and because of that was even more fueled to offer her unfaltering friendship.

She couldn't wait to call up the others. They'd want to know, right away, without a doubt. First she wanted to set a reminder on her cell phone for the time of their meet-up. Rise doubted she'd forget, but lately she had been quite exhausted from her work. When given the chance to relax, the young idol slept in far into the afternoon.

When scrolling to find the correct date, something caught Rise's eye. April 27th. That was in two days, and it sounded important. After practically burning the screen with her stare, it clicked.

_April 27__th__ is Naoto's birthday! Of course! How could I have forgotten? This calls for some further preparations. _

* * *

So, in case you haven't noticed, italics = character's thoughts. Admittedly I'm still a bit mixed up as to what to do with the tenses and such.

Anyway, I just realized that when re-adding all of these chapters, the people who have me on Story Alert may get a lot of mail. Oops. I'm sorry for clogging up your inboxes if that happens. Too late to do anything about it though.


	3. Chapter 2

April 25th

Yu had made it to the Dojima residence by three in the afternoon. He was welcomed by an ecstatic Nanoko who hugged him for five minutes before letting go. Dojima, due to some miracle, was home. Apparently Inaba had been lazier than usual as of late, and he managed to take the night off to welcome his "son" home.

Dojima clapped Yu on the back, a cigarette butt sticking from his lips. As they settled by the television, Yu grabbed a souvenir he bought in the city and handed it to Nanako. Her joy was apparently contagious, and the trio spent a few hours chatting and catching up. Dojima eventually downed a decent quantity of alcohol, despite the time of day, and things became increasingly lively.

Overall, it had been a tiring, but definitely satisfying, day. He dropped his bags off in his room, eyelids already drooping, although it was still quite early. The place was untouched, exactly how he had left it. Yu felt a wave of nostalgia hit him, and his lips curled into a light smile. It was dusty, but still looked comfortable and welcoming.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. The ring tone was unmistakably Rise's. Hastily he picked it up, leaning back on his couch and flipping through _Sensei's Friends_ of the Timid Teacher series.

"Rise-chan?"

"Hey Senpai! How was your trip?"

"It was good. Anything up?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Naoto-kun's coming. I was gonna call earlier, but I got distracted making my room ready for a second person. D'you think you could let the others know, if you have a chance? The day after tomorrow is her birthday."

"Sure." Yu nodded to himself. "Who else have you called?"

"I've let Chie and Yukiko know."

"Okay. I'll call the others. Have a nice night, Rise-chan."

He hung up. He felt exhausted, but knew he should let the others know of Naoto. None of them had heard from her in a long time, and in Inaba, the return of Naoto was front-page news, at least for the Investigation Team. First he dialed Yosuke's number. He could kill two birds with one stone, because Teddie was probably with Yosuke.

"Yosuke?" After three rings his partner picked up.

"Hey, Yu! How's it going?"

"It's alright. Rise-chan told me to let you and Teddie know that Naoto-kun will be here tomorrow. Apparently her birthday's in a couple days, too."

"Awesome! Yeah, we can pick up an early birthday cake from Junes, 'kay?"

They chatted idly for a while. Soon Yu was dialing Kanji's number, all the while preparing for bed.

"Yeah?" Came Kanji's gruff voice. He sounded preoccupied.

"Hey, Kanji-kun? This is Yu. I wanted to let you know that Naoto will be here tomorrow, and her birthday is on the 27th."

"R-really?" There was a pause.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was just… Well, I was making stuff for everyone, since we don't get together too often. But I haven't done anything for Naoto-kun, since I didn't think she'd be coming."

"Oh, I see. That's alright. Talk to you later, then."

Yu hung up and hopped into bed. Already his visit sounded like it'd be exciting.

* * *

April 25th

Naoto checked her watch. She, too, had crafted it herself. It had many functions—even a compass. It was nine at night. The train ride was cramped and seemed to go on for eternity. She was looking forward to getting a full night's sleep for the first time in weeks.

The station was empty, and though the sky was clear, the darkness seemed thick. It was probably because Naoto had become accustomed to the city lights. Silently the detective gazed at the stars. They were always so unbelievably clear out in Inaba. She had forgotten the reasons why she even liked the place, but now they started to reemerge into her mind.

As the train rolled off, Naoto once again analyzed her surroundings. After the recent events, she wouldn't dare let her guard down. It worried her that she may be leading trouble to her friends. However, Rise hadn't said anything particularly noticeable – not that she'd asked if everything was "normal" – and hoped that she had dumped her stalkers back in America.

Still, these optimistic hopes were eaten away by Naoto's naturally pessimistic nature. Suddenly she felt this may have been a grave mistake. However, there was no turning back now. She'd have to take the risk.

From the station Naoto walked to Rise's home. It wasn't too long of a walk, and the crisp air that burned in her lungs was quite refreshing. Always keeping an eye out for unusual activity, but nevertheless feeling lulled by the sleepy atmosphere, Naoto mutely made her way through the familiar grounds until she halted in front of Rise's door.

Naoto took a moment to straighten her tie and adjust her hat, then promptly knocked three times. She still felt quite wary about intruding upon the Kujikawa residence, but there was no alternative. Almost as soon as she knocked, an older woman answered the door. She had a benign expression on her face, and seemed to have expected Naoto.

"Hello, Naoto-chan. Please, come in. It's nice to see you after such a long time."

Naoto regarded her respectfully, and made quiet small talk with the woman until Rise bounded down the stairs energetically. Naoto soon found herself engulfed in a tight hug. Shocked, and feeling a bit awkward, the detective flailed for a moment, then regained her composure, failing to return the hug in her surprise. In the last years she very rarely received physical contact of any manner, unless apprehending a criminal. The sudden outburst of affection was unsettling and unwelcome, but comforting in its own odd, unidentifiable way.

"H-hello Rise-san." Naoto was a bit wide-eyed from the sudden ambush, but almost immediately the weight upon her shoulders returned. She felt dead on her feet, despite the rejuvenating walk and unexpected embrace.

"Naoto-kun! I'm so happy to see you. You haven't changed a bit." Rise took a moment to look Naoto over. "And you're still no taller."

Naoto frowned defensively, shuffling her feet. She was exhausted and off-guard; her composure kept slipping, and it was making Naoto agitated. "I-I've actually grown roughly an inch! …More or less."

But Rise's expression was no longer playful. "Naoto-kun… You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Naoto lied. Even now, her eyelids were drooping, and her legs suddenly ached immensely. She remembered straining her legs on that chaotic, rainy night in Portland. Naoto assumed she also had dark circles encompassing her eyes, and she probably looked paler and more gaunt than usual. Her shoulders unconsciously slumped.

"No, you should get some rest. Look Grandma, I'm gonna take Naoto up to the room." She pecked her grandmother on the cheek, and shepherded Naoto up the stairs. The room was bright and colorfully decorated, to the point that it almost stung the young woman's weary eyes. There was a sofa – with pillows and blankets already prepared on top – and a bed in the corner. The soft cushions looked tempting.

Rise shut the door and faced Naoto. Her face meant business, and the young detective had to suppress a groan. "Naoto." _Here it comes. _"What the hell have you been doing to yourself? You looked better than this when we rescued you from the TV world!"

"I've been busy. In fact, I should leave in the morning. I realized that there are certain matters—"

"I want an explanation! Tell me!"

"No. If I concern you in this, I risk you getting involved. It would do nothing beneficial for either of us," Naoto said coldly.

Rise frowned, her eyes sparkling suspiciously. She looked on the verge of tears. "I'll get this out of you, Naoto-kun. Now sleep, you look like you're about to pass out. Take the bed, okay? It's more comfortable."

In fact, Naoto felt like she really might pass out. She hadn't had an hour of sleep for two, possibly three days. Her senses felt fuzzy, and she didn't really register what Rise had just said. Naoto set her small suitcase down, then, not even bothering to remove her hat, laid down upon the sofa and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Rise sighed as Naoto, abandoning any of her usual formal behavior and stature, practically collapsed on the sofa. Rise shook her head, and prepared herself to get some sleep.

_And here I thought _I _was working hard. _Rise shut the light off and crawled into bed. The young celebrity couldn't sleep, though. She was thinking too much, and after seeing Naoto in such a state, she was a bit disconcerted. But it only got worse.

Naoto shifted constantly, apparently having a fit in her sleep. She made no sound, but it seemed, by the rustling of her sheets, that she was having a truly frightening nightmare. Rise, partially worried and somewhat annoyed, used her phone as a dim light to see what was going on.

Naoto was curled up into a ball now, and it looked like she was cowering. But what struck Rise was just how childlike Naoto looked. So small, and yet she dealt with the worst of humanity as her career. Rise admired the young woman for that, but sometimes felt that it wasn't worth it.

* * *

April 26th

Naoto awoke at three in the morning, bathed in a cold sweat. She was startled for a moment, not recognizing her surroundings, but soon remembered that she was in Inaba, at the Kujikawa residence. Naoto sighed. Her entire life she had been plagued by nightmares. But they weren't necessarily about her job. She believed she was tougher than that. But now she only saw herself being killed – and killing – other people, and seeing bloodied corpses lying in the rain. It was disturbing to say the least, but Naoto brushed it off as best she could.

It was still too early to be up and about. She felt more fatigued and achy than ever, but knew she wouldn't be able to drift off to sleep again. Naoto took her business phone out, and began sifting the internet, attempting to gain knowledge into the matter of her assassin. She considered all of her recent cases (within the last three years) and tried to distinguish who would care enough to attempt to assassinate her. When she was being followed, she was on a case. However everything in that case went quite smoothly and there was no trouble except for being nearly murdered every day for a week. All of the other ends tied nicely up.

She'd have to consider anything. There were little clues at hand. She had thoroughly inspected the hit man's corpse before leaving for Japan. He had no personal items on him, but she remembered the clothes (brand) he was wearing, what model of firearm he bore, and his physical characteristics. It wasn't much, and would likely leave her at a dead end. But she needed to use the resources she had obtained.

Until eight Naoto had immersed herself in her studies. When she realized it was a completely reasonable time to be up, the detective sought a bathroom and cleaned herself up. After adopting her usual tidy demeanor, Naoto returned to the room, where Rise was stretching sluggishly.

"Oh! Naoto-kun! There you are. How'd you sleep?"

As Rise asked that question, Naoto observed that she stiffened. The way she inflected the question gave away that Rise knew full well about the nightmares.

"Not well, but do not be concerned; your sofa was perfectly comfortable. My sleep schedule has not been consistent lately; that's all. I appreciate your hospitality."

Rise didn't look fully satisfied, but sighed. "It's eight-thirty. Do you wanna go out somewhere before meeting up at Junes at noon?"

Naoto thought for a moment. There was plenty of time left. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape at this stage. It would likely take Rise an hour or more to ready herself, but even then they had a bit of time at their disposal. "Perhaps breakfast would be a good idea. I have not breakfasted properly in three months," Naoto admitted. Right now she wanted all of the energy she could get.

"Okay, that sounds good! We'll figure something out. I'll go throw something on, and we can eat."

* * *

April 26th

Yosuke and Teddie had just finished their shifts at Junes. It was starting to get busy, though, and Yosuke thought it'd be best to find a table before the customers had occupied all of them. As it was rather sunny, he picked the shaded table they had religiously sat at during rainy days. It felt nostalgic, sitting there again. He reflected back on the many days they'd huddled together and cracked a mystery, and eventually save the world.

Teddie and Yosuke chatted idly for a moment, when Yu arrived. Soon after Yukiko and Chie joined them, and by noon Kanji sat down with a stuffed bag that looked suspiciously lumpy. "Where're Naoto and Rise?" Kanji asked as Yukiko glanced at her watch.

Yosuke chirped, "I asked Rise to stall Naoto for a while. We gotta pick out a cake for her."

Teddie's eyes became giant plates, shining excitedly. "Ooooh, cake! Can we get words on it? And a buncha candles? And we can all sing to her, and—"

"Sure, sure, but it's not really her birthday yet. And we'll probably embarrass the crap outta her too," Yosuke couldn't help but chuckle softly. Surprising her would be the equivalent of commenting on her shortness or ruffling her hair; winding her up was a favorite pastime of some of the Investigation Team members during the old days.

Chie chimed in though, sounding argumentative, "Why don't we bake her cake? That'll be fun!"

Yukiko smiled, "And it's more personal, instead of just buying a pre-made one from Junes."

Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji exchanged mortified looks. Yosuke groaned, "No more Mystery Food X, alright? I've gone a couple years without it. I think I'm just finally recovering." He put a hand to his forehead woefully, as if checking for a fever.

"But our Christmas cake was pretty good, right?"

"You only had to try three times," Yosuke offered sarcastically. "It'd be more expensive to make one than to buy one."

Chie cried indignantly, "So you just wanna save money!"

"N-no!"

They continued to bicker, and Yu realized staying there would be a waste of time they didn't have. He left to enter Junes, Teddie and Kanji in close pursuit. Yukiko sighed and decided to endure for the time being, clasping her hands in her lap and converting the yelling to white noise.

After convincing Teddie that Naoto didn't want swimsuit models on her birthday cake, Yu picked out something simple, and returned with it all boxed up.

By then Chie and Yosuke had calmed down, and they had apparently reconciled again; Yukiko was in another one of her laughing fits, and the two were exchanging incredulous, but slightly amused, glances.

Kanji set the birthday cake down in the center of the table, then everyone resumed their seats. They only had to wait a few moments before Rise came running over, dragging a somewhat disgruntled Naoto behind.

They sat down, and the group was finally complete.

* * *

April 26th

"So we're finally all together! It's been a long time, huh?" Yosuke stood, grinning. "It's just like the good old days!"

Chie muttered, "You sound like an old man."

Yukiko giggled, and everyone stiffened in apprehension, hoping she wouldn't become hysterical again. Luckily, she calmed down, and gazed innocently at everyone when she realized the team's eyes were all on her. This caused a few others to chuckle, and the mood lightened. It really did seem like the days when the Investigation Team was still fighting to capture the mastermind behind the serial murders.

They spent some time catching up, when Teddie asked, "So Nao-chan, what've you been up to lately? Been sending bad guys behind bars, becoming a super-hero, getting all of the babes and boys to say—"

Yosuke elbowed Teddie, who, in his hollow bear suit, toppled over into Yukiko – probably purposely, because a fluffy paw almost made contact with the girl's chest. She shooed him away heatedly, cheeks flushing brightly. The disruption distracted the group for a bit, but soon everyone had eyes for Naoto. Apparently they were curious also.

Naoto took a few moments to consider. "I am no super-hero, Teddie, though that is… flattering? Unfortunately I can't divulge into my exact whereabouts… But I have spent some time in both North and South America, and other parts in the world."

Rise spoke up at this. "Wow! Have you been to Hollywood? I wonder if we could've met up."

"As I'm sure we've both been busy with work, I doubt it could have worked."

Teddie regained his seat, "I can just see you, Nao-chan, in one of those spy movies, shooting meanies up and—"

This time Yu gave Teddie a hard stare, silencing him. Everyone had picked up on how Naoto visibly flinched when Ted mentioned shooting people. She quickly covered it up, though she became more withdrawn afterwards.

After a good thirty minutes of chatting, Kanji hoisted the bag onto his lap. For a moment the image of Father Christmas passed Naoto's mind. Kanji seemed quite embarrassed as he started pulling out the small trinkets he had created for everyone.

They were mostly stuffed animals – not really practical, but quite adorable nonetheless – which everyone accepted happily. Naoto had received a soft black hat, almost a perfect replica to her own blue one. "I figured you wouldn't wear anything with bright colors, so I thought black would be the best bet. Yer always wearing the blue one, so it might be gettin' worn out…I had to rush it, so if you need anything fixed…"

"Thank you, Kanji-kun." The hat was certainly elaborate; Kanji must have put a great deal of effort into it. Each snow-white stitch seemed to be immaculately aligned with the others. Naoto placed it on her lap, undecided whether or not she should wear it now or during another occasion.

Everyone gave Kanji praise, as Rise cuddled her own little creature. Finally the time had come for cake.

"So someone told us that your birthday was coming up, Naoto-kun! So we got you this!"

The cake was revealed to be a classic vanilla cake, coated in smooth white frosting. Twenty candles bordered the edges, and "Naoto" was spelled out in dark blue. Though simple, it was charming, but Naoto remained quiet, a seemingly troubled expression upon her face.

"…Naoto?"

Teddie started, "See, we should have gotten the swimsuit—"

"I apologize. I was just surprised; I hadn't realized it was so close to my birthday."

Everyone was silent for a while, awkwardly shifting in their seats.

"Well, let's dig in." Yu broke the unsettling hush, dependable as always.

Everyone began shoveling the fluffy vanilla cake – which was very good, by Junes' standards – into their mouths, but Naoto glared at it for a moment, as if thinking intensely.

"Come on, did you forget how to eat cake—" Yosuke began, but cut himself off when Naoto cut a bite off of her slice, sniffed it dubiously, then smeared it on the plate, inspecting it intently.

"The hell?" Kanji growled, and the silence ensued.

Noticing this, Naoto's head snapped up. "I apologize. In my line of work—"

"—'you need to be cautious.'" Rise finished for Naoto, looking quite peeved. "This happened at breakfast too," she sighed, as if the detective was a naughty child. Naoto's eyes flashed momentarily with impatience, but she regained her stoic composure a millisecond later.

The rest of the afternoon continued, considerably more subdued. Naoto didn't say a word, but only picked at her slice of fluffy cake.

When everyone had dispersed – Kanji, Yosuke, and Teddie going off somewhere, and the three girls wandering outside of Junes – Yu approached Naoto.

"Naoto-kun." He said softly, yet clearly. Naoto turned to him sharply, looking up at him and glaring him in the eye. She obviously knew what was coming.

"You were never so paranoid before. Is something up?" Yu held her frigid gaze.

Naoto mulled over what to say in her head. She came to the conclusion that lying would be in vain.

"Yes." She said nothing more. She would only continue if prompted; if not, she had better return to the investigation.

"You winced when Teddie mentioned shooting people. Have you had to… _hurt_ others recently?" The emphasis on "_hurt_" made the detective instinctively pull at the brim of her cap.

_Yu Narukami, perceptive as always._ Naoto nodded, "Yes, I killed a man late on the 23rd."

Yu was almost always rock solid; nothing seemed to perturb him. However, he seemed affected by this. Perhaps he was reminded of when the Investigation Team nearly killed Namatame. That had caused everyone great distress, and no one ever mentioned the _near_ murder. Perhaps it bothered him that Naoto could admit to killing someone so bluntly.

"Was it for self-defense?"

Naoto's lips curved into the faintest of sad smiles. "Yes. I am not a hit-man, Senpai. However, someone had been tracking me. Then last week someone was obviously attempting to assassinate me. This is why I do not visit. Coming here exposes where I have bonds; if I am tailed, you are all at risk."

Yu nodded, and said nothing else. Naoto left him in front of Junes to return to the Kujikawa residence. Farewells were unnecessary; their friendship had evolved into a bond that didn't require social niceties, but was honest and direct in almost every aspect. Sometimes it was as if they could even read each other's minds.

_I need to get going as soon as possible._ She had upset her friends multiple times already, and felt that her presence would no longer be welcome. _That was for the better,_ Naoto nodded to herself, attempting to convince herself that, but her attention was quickly snatched away by a flitting shadow in the distance.

It was of a person. Was it a person who did not wish to be seen? Did she lead the trouble to her friends? Thankfully – or perhaps it was a curse – Rise, Chie, and Yukiko appeared behind her, jogging to catch up to her. Naoto was puzzled by this notion; she had been a killjoy at the get-together, and now they wanted her company? Despite her prowess in investigating, she was no expert in social interaction.

However, that was not the true problem. She needed to learn whether or not she was being tailed again. The three new additions could be an advantage; more numbers means it is more likely for a stalker to be spotted. Plus, four against one was hardly a fair fight. Though Naoto wouldn't confront her tail in such a manner, it would likely be the easiest way to gather information: holding a gun to one's head can often provide useful knowledge. But depending on their loyalty and caliber, they may commit suicide before anything leaks.

Naoto shook her head. She didn't know the situation, and could not jump to conclusions without sufficient evidence. Chie reached her first. "Hey Naoto-kun!" She said this benignly, and smiled at Naoto gently. But that was when the detective, sharp-eyed, noticed it.

Naoto naturally kept an eye on all tall buildings. She was thankful for the habit now. In the shadows, almost completely concealed, was the long barrel of the gun, peeking out into the daylight almost imperceptibly. In Inaba, no buildings were particularly tall. But this was three stories, above all of the houses in the area. It was pure luck and coincidence that there was an opportunity to duck for cover. Moving deliberately and expertly, she forced her three companions behind a wall. The moment the three young women had moved even an inch, gunfire shot out. If Naoto had delayed even a second longer, she'd have a bullet in her brain.

Naoto whipped out the pistol concealed in the left breast pocket or her coat. She clicked the safety off, and with keen eyes peered over at her gunman. It was a golden opportunity.

"Dial the police for me," she hissed to no one in particular. "Then put the phone to my ear." It would temporarily deem her immobile, but she didn't trust her friends to explain the situation accurately and calmly. They were completely bewildered and caught off guard, wide-eyed and apprehensive.

Chie, perhaps because of her slight police training, reacted first, pulling out her cell phone and dialing help swiftly. Her hunter had possibly fled by now. She would need to take the chance and return fire.

Naoto, practiced and having been through this multiple times in the last ten days, pointed her gun at her target, who bravely fired. Naoto dodged back into safety. She'd need to be quicker, though thankfully her assassin hadn't gone for the wind yet. Chie pressed the phone against Naoto's left ear. In hurried, but clear and decisive words the detective explained the circumstances, then left the rest to Chie.

Naoto was about to make another attempt, but the sharpshooter seemed to anticipate it. A bullet whizzed past Naoto's face, grazing her cheek. The young detective withdrew, steps faltering and face sizzling. She couldn't even attempt to hit him. The distance was too great, and she'd only be risking herself and her companions further.

Rise and Yukiko gasped as they saw blood dripping down the left side of Naoto's face and flowing down her neck "You need to retreat. I am going to attempt to find another path so as to close the distance." Without waiting for a response Naoto trotted down the length of the building, and turned a corner, out of sight.

* * *

This chapter is pretty long. Right?

Again, I am very sorry for anybody who might be getting a ton of emails. I did something exceedingly silly and ended up deleting the chapters to create and organize new ones, instead of just editing them. Ah well. It is what it is, right?

Anyway, I haven't played Persona in a while now. I apologize if anybody is out of character. Seriously, let me know if I'm messing stuff up. The last thing I want to do is ruin a character for you guys. Oh, also, I don't know much about firearms or investigations or anything related. The extent of my knowledge comes from, well, fiction. Which isn't very accurate most of the time. So, like with the characters, if I make a huge, obvious mistake, don't be afraid to correct me. I'd appreciate it. I'm posting this for fun, yes, but also to learn.

Thank you to anyone who reads this. I appreciate that you're sticking with my silly little fanfic!


	4. Chapter 3

April 26th

Yu, Nanako, and Dojima sat at the table, eating a dinner that Yu had prepared himself. Admittedly, he was a bit out of practice; back in the city there was much less need for home-made meals, and he wasn't the main cook of the house there either. But he had given it his best effort, reflecting lucidly on those days when he and Nanako had experimented and baked to their hearts' (and stomachs') content.

Nanako was just complimenting Yu's cooking and Dojima was downing a fourth beer when his uncle got the call. Dojima listened impatiently, eager to resume eating. But soon his expression morphed into one of alarm. After muttering a rushed goodbye, he stood up and fixed Yu with a meaningful stare. "It's Shirogane."

That was enough for Yu. After hearing what Naoto had said earlier, and observing her paranoid and jumpy behavior, the young man feared the worst. He rose too, and they flew out of the house, leaving a perplexed Nanako behind.

* * *

April 26th

Naoto knew that soon she would be in position for a clear shot. She had spent a lot of time studying the maps of Inaba – and walking on foot – so she knew the area well. Ever since she became a detective, the young woman had made a helpful habit out of memorizing the maps of towns she would be visiting. To have an edge in an unfamiliar place was always reassuring, and in some cases, vital to the investigation or, in this case, even her life.

But something was lurking behind her. She could hear soft footsteps, rhythmic and light, tapping against the crumbling pavement. They likely weren't heavy enough to be a man's; they were practiced and deliberately hushed, however, and Naoto had to force her shoulders to relax so as to not betray her knowledge of the person tailing her.

The detective knew she would need to take action.

Naoto turned on a dime, aiming her gun at the follower's chest and preparing to squeeze the trigger. Her finger tensed, hands steady and aim impeccable. But the startled squeal and obvious fear in her "hunter's" eyes stopped Naoto from going any further. It was Chie. Naoto had to choke down a furious snarl, and instead shook her head firmly and fixed her cold stare at the loyal figure of Chie, obviously stating, _"No." _

The deafening wail of sirens met Naoto's keen ears. She needed to hasten; this was the window of time when her hunter would react. He would relinquish himself of life, flee, or fight hopelessly against the officials, seeking to end his life by a cop's hand. She rushed ahead, disregarding Chie, who had turned to stone, and willed herself to make it in time. She needed _answers. _

Sharply turning another corner and speeding down a narrow dirt lane, Naoto halted, firearm pointing skyward. Here, she may have a clear shot… but so would her opponent. The detective used her hat as bait, hoping to gauge her enemy's reaction time. But even when in plain sight, no shots were fired. Naoto, unable to suppress the wave of anger that reared within her, slammed a fist against the cracked brick wall. She had been too slow to react. Naoto was certain now that the gunman had concluded the chaotic fiasco.

She cautiously approached the building and slipped through an open window. In the distance the yells of the officers met her ears. Naoto discovered the corpse after clearing the entire three-storey building. His eyes were wide, dull, and sightless. Froth bubbled at his gaping mouth, and Naoto felt the urge to cry out in frustration.

But time was still of the essence. Naoto, with trained, articulate hands – she slipped the pair of disposable rubber gloves she always kept equipped for unfortunate times like these on – began to inspect the grotesque corpse. As with her last huntsman, he carried absolutely nothing of significance. His gear was professional and well-maintained; he appeared to at least be of a higher caliber than the last man. Naoto was positive his identity would never be ascertained, and stood, head hanging.

It was then that the police barged in, and the young woman rebuilt her stoic façade in an instant. Despite her shield and the fact that she was surrounded by men eager to assist her, Naoto felt utterly vulnerable.

* * *

April 26th

It was all over in a flash. Yukiko and Rise kept close to Naoto, who was trying in vain to throw them off. Chie stood at a distance, looking uneasily at the capped detective. But all three girls were pushed back as several officers, including Detective Dojima, crowded around Naoto.

Yu frowned as he spotted an oval groove on the left side of Naoto's face. It appeared to be a bullet graze, and was just scabbing over. The capped detective held a bloodied white cloth to the wound, speaking seriously with Dojima and two other officers, who were taking notes and exchanging brief remarks. An ambulance had arrived a few moments after the police; Dojima had the good sense to send one to the site after hearing of the situation.

A paramedic, armed with bandages and an array of colorful ointments, approached the little detective. Though Yu couldn't discern what was being said, it appeared that Naoto had barked irritably at the help, eyes flashing with impatience. The grey-haired man felt that she was probably in pain and shock, and tried to catch his Uncle's eyes. Though Naoto would likely disagree, Yu knew that if she wanted to function properly – and win the cooperation of the police – she'd need to tend to the wound.

* * *

April 26th

Dojima had never been a huge fan of Naoto. When he – she – first appeared, they were working on those strange serial murder cases. In his eyes, Naoto acted like a cocky brat who didn't know "his" place. But in recent years he was more neutral with her, and now, he couldn't help but admire her slightly for keeping her composure and acting amazingly calm and in control, despite the hell she'd been through in the last week (she had explained this vaguely) and having yet another brush with death.

The corpse of the perpetrator had just been sent off; Dojima's men, with the guidance of Shirogane, had quickly stripped the scene of all evidence. He and two other seasoned officers were discussing the details when a timid paramedic tapped Naoto's tense shoulders. Dojima winced as the high-strung woman snarled and shrugged him off. But after spotting a large bruise blooming on her face, Ryotaro called for the physician to return.

"That's going to get infected," he said gruffly, shepherding the resisting Shirogane to a police vehicle, where she could take a seat and allow the paramedic to do his job. "We'll discuss this further once you've got bandaged."

* * *

April 26th

When things calmed down, and the corpse was taken away, Yu approached Naoto. They locked gazes, and the grey-haired man sighed. She could be quite reckless. "Do you have any idea why you are being targeted?"

Naoto was glad that Yu was always so straightforward. He didn't mess around, and rarely _avoided_ being direct. Sometimes he could also be brutally honest; but she appreciated that also. After so often being subjected to a world of lies and deceit, conversing with someone so blunt and to-the-point was refreshing. "I know... _unfavorable _information on practically anyone I come into contact with. I am sure there are a few people interested in silencing me. However, I do not portray myself as a threat. I try to stay in the shadows. In the recent years, after the Inaba Incident, I worked on over thirty cases. So as of late my popularity _has_ increased, and I have become more noticeable to certain people."

"But you don't know anything that should be significant enough to get you killed with such urgency?"

"It's quite possible I do. But I am not sure what their motive is. It could be to shut me up. However, that is just a single possibility. I need to collect more data before assuming anything."

Yu nodded. "Do you want me to call the others?"

Immediately and reflexively, Naoto said grimly, "No. I will be leaving Inaba shortly. I could have gotten Rise, Yukiko, and Chie killed today. I do not wish that fate upon any of you."

Yu was silent for a moment, piercing grey eyes boring into Naoto's harsh blue-grey ones. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly, and turned away. Although Yu was willing to stay silent, Naoto knew that without a doubt everyone probably was aware of the incident already. She needed to leave Inaba as soon as possible so as not to be held back.

Naoto began the journey to Rise's home, trying desperately to ignore the sizzling sensation in her cheek. She would not go there directly, however. Naoto walked throughout town, despite her fatigue, passing Rise's home three times, going to the floodplain, even going so far as Junes, before using a little-known path she had discovered to return to the Kujikawa residence. She felt her precautionary actions were pointless, but it was best to at least try to avoid detection than openly reveal Rise's location. When Naoto entered Rise's room to retrieve her small suitcase, she was met with a surprise.

The entire group had squeezed into Rise's room, staying impressively still until Naoto entered. Naoto had suspected that someone would try to confront her before leaving, but she hadn't considered the entire team would be there. Even Yu stood at the back, face neutral and unapologetic. The Detective Prince sighed and gave each of them an icy glare before speaking, "Well? Are you going to glower at me all day, or may I have my suitcase back?"

Kanji was gripping her bag tightly, frowning and drawing himself up to his full (and considerable) height. Almost everyone had a fiercely determined mannerism about them. Chie looked somewhat affected by the day's events, still, and Rise almost looked like a demon. For such a pretty face, she knew how to contort it into a threatening expression easily. Even Teddie was frowning, standing as tall as he could in his bear suit. Why couldn't they realize that this was her problem, her _job, _and that she had accepted it? Why did they want to be involved in such messy business?

Rise was the first to speak up. "Why don't you ever talk to us, Naoto-kun? Why do you get involved in so much danger and never share it with us?" She sounded offended, and on the brink of tears.

Naoto sighed. "You believe this is personal? My job can, in some cases, involve situations like this. I know full well the danger. However, I do not need to be watched over like a child. I am a trained professional, and need to be able to function unhindered if I am to succeed. Your concern is appreciated, but it is wasted. I am leaving tonight, _with_ my suitcase, Kanji-kun, whether or not you object."

She pointedly fixed them with her coldest stare. Teddie visibly shrunk, and Yukiko glanced down at her feet, but everyone else held her gaze. This was rather overwhelming, and Naoto had to try her best not to give in to the urge to flee. Placing a hand on her hip impatiently, Naoto tried another method. But Kanji was already setting her suitcase down. Rise gasped, but did not interfere as Naoto snatched it away, nodding in silent thanks to the hulking man.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Naoto. You're not leaving." Kanji shook his head forcefully. Naoto raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering if she should run for her life. But the detective decided to speak before anyone else interjected.

"The culprit has pinpointed my location. He or she will likely employ more professional hit men – multiple ones this time – equipped with advanced technology. I am unsure how great his need to kill me is and what his motive is; however, it is apparent. You will find me to be a dangerous guest at this time.

"It is possible they know your faces now. They certainly know Rise and this home. If you continue to interfere, you may be put in risky and potentially fatal situations.

Putting you in danger when you are not trained against such things would be both foolish and selfish. We may have defeated a 'god' together, but that does not mean you can survive a bullet hole to the head or throw off stalkers.

"I must change locations and throw the enemy off my track. I am working now; this is a case. But it is _my_ case, and mine alone. You need to realize we are no longer the Investigation Team. And, in add—"

"Stupid." Yosuke spoke for the first time.

Naoto was taken aback. She was rarely called stupid. Instead of retaliating, she allowed him to resume.

"We're not saying we're going to become detectives and put this guy behind bars. We know you do that for a living. But-"

Yu continued, "But we're concerned for your safety, as friends should be." Everyone nodded vigorously.

The gentle pitter patter of rain sounded outside. It unsettled Naoto, reminding her of _that_ night, when she had barely survived her last confrontation. The ones she had killed, regardless of their intentions, always haunted her. Most nights she felt the guilt and grief overcome her, and the little detective often yearned for it to stop. If she no longer felt that disconcerting, sickening sensation, would there be something wrong with her? Despite that, Naoto felt it would be better if those feelings could be suppressed.

"Thank you." She said this honestly, if stiffly. "I'll…" She gazed through the foggy window, now somewhat reluctant to leave. It was likely the next hunter would be waiting, prowling in the rain, for his prey… "I should leave now."

The group still didn't seem completely satisfied. Rise piped up, "Stay one more night, okay? Just until the bad weather passes."

"Every hour increases the risk…" Naoto felt like she should be more adamant, but nodded in defeat. To be immobilized by _rain_ of all things was shameful, but the young detective felt all of her previous resolve dissolve in an instant as she gazed out of the window.

* * *

April 26th

Everyone eventually left, whining about the rain and grimly saying goodbye… except for Chie. She had resolutely stood at Rise's bedroom door, shooing Yukiko away and waiting for a moment to speak alone with the Detective Prince.

"Naoto-kun…"

Naoto scanned over Chie, noting her body language was uncharacteristically unconfident. Chie could barely hold the capped detective's gaze.

"Yes?" Admittedly, Naoto's well of patience was nearly dried up. She was utterly exhausted from days of constant travel and looking behind her back. And, although night had fallen, her work was far from over. The detective needed to prepare for tomorrow, planning her departure, route, and destination. In addition to this, she needed to test several of her theories and mull over the information she had acquired thus far. Furthermore, she'd need to treat and cover up her wound, or else stick out like a sore thumb. Obviously it was imperative to stay concealed while fleeing from mad gunmen.

"Earlier today, when I went after you… And you heard me, and pointed your gun at me… The look in your eyes, it looked like you were really going to kill me… Like it was pure instinct…"

She trailed off again. Naoto couldn't help but frown. Despite her lack of social prowess, she had an inkling of what the spry young woman was hinting at, and Naoto did not appreciate it. How could Chie have expected anything less? While confronting your would-be murderer, it was imperative to keep your senses alert to any other threat. Chie had attempted to tail her; there was no way Naoto could have easily identified her friend while her back was turned. The situation called for her revolver, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"How many people have you killed?" Now Chie met her eyes at last, hesitant yet determined. She fiddled with her hands, sneakers squeaking as she shuffled her feet.

Now it was Naoto's turn to feel uncomfortable. She automatically averted her gaze, heart beginning to loudly thrum sorrowfully against her chest. For Chie to bring up some of the darkest memories lurking within the depths of her mind was painful. She felt sick to her stomach, and though she more-or-less kept her robotic composure in place, Naoto wanted nothing more than to shove Chie out of the room and descend into thoughtless sleep. The detective subconsciously tilted her hat downward, placing a shadow over her face. The hat was always there, her shield when she felt too vulnerable.

"Five in total." Naoto's voice threatened to waver, but she forced herself to not look weak and childish in front of Chie. Her heart was heavy with guilt, though Naoto always tried to convince herself that what she'd done was necessary. There had been the most recent – her gunman in Portland – but others were unfortunate enough to die by a bullet lodged in the chest. There had been hostage situations, cases where the police had been too slow to react… Though there was always a life saved and a mystery solved after the death of the perpetrator, it didn't dismiss the fact that Naoto had taken a life.

She was, indeed, licensed and trained. But textbooks could never prepare for the mental effects, regardless of the circumstances.

But "weak and childish" were far from Chie's true thoughts. At first she felt somewhat fearful, similar to how she did when Naoto had nearly pulled the trigger on her. Naoto's cold eyes, impossible to read, glared at the leaky window. They were almost always void of significant emotion, and it sent a disconcerting chill down Chie's spine. When the barrel of the pistol was in Chie's face, her bluish orbs had been ice. But, cornered, fatigued and alone, Naoto's expression bore the slightest hint of shame.

_Five people? Naoto is only a day before twenty! How is that possible?_ Chie thought agents and detectives only killed so many people in fiction. She hadn't realized that in reality, there was so much blood on Naoto's hands. Is that why she was so distant and cold, and always pushed her friends away? She didn't want to risk adding the team's deaths to her conscience?

When Naoto first voiced this concern – albeit in different words – Chie hadn't understood. Chie had assumed she was acting as the tragic lone wolf, staying true to her strong and independent vision of a man. She thought Naoto was being selfish and reckless. But now the realization truly dawned on her. But she shook herself, feeling slightly dizzy for some reason, and tentatively asked one last question.

"Do police officers kill often too?"

Naoto gazed at Chie, somewhat curiously, but it only made her feel more ashamed. On a daily basis Naoto's thoughts some way or another wandered to those she had hurt. But she always dismissed and suppressed these feelings; she had grown accustomed to hiding from her true emotions. So to see Chie be so severely affected by matters that had nothing to do with her was both intriguing and perplexing. She'd never seen the girl in such a state. Naoto _had_ killed many people. It was a burden she faced. In many cases, it was rare to find a detective – especially a young one – who had pulled the trigger on so many.

But when Chie voiced this concern, Naoto understood. Chie had been fiercely determined to become a police officer. She wanted to serve justice and above all, assist and protect the defenseless. It was admirable, but Chie still had a lot to learn.

"Not necessarily. You likely will never even have to fire a gun in combat, if you go down that road."

Chie nodded, looking fairly relieved, but still on edge. After discovering how often Naoto had solved a case with a fatal blow, distrust sparked in the young woman's heart. Perhaps the Naoto from the Investigation Team days had never returned. She walked out of the room without saying goodbye. She was positive the young detective – _killer _- would not be offended. In fact, Chie didn't think she had the strength to give a proper goodbye. For some reason she felt thoroughly disgusted.

* * *

April 26th

Rise knocked on the bathroom door, impatience in her tone. After the departure of their friends, Naoto had immediately slammed the door to the restroom, and hadn't returned for a half hour. "Naoto, you in there?" There was no response, but the light was on. The idol took her chances, grabbing hold of the scarred round doorknob and pushing the aged wooden door open a crack. Bright lights washed into the dim hallway, and Rise momentarily had to squint, blinded.

Indeed, Naoto was at the sink, doing something Rise had never imagined the detective would ever do. Weary but focused, she was hunched over the sink, dipping brushes into ointments and light powders. She was applying make up to her face. Sort of.

Naoto glanced at Rise through the mirror, blinking embarrassedly. Her cap was skewed at an awkward angle over her face, and she paused to silently regard Rise. She couldn't speak right now, apparently. She was covering her angry bruise with mellow, skin-colored tones. The bruise had spread almost entirely over her left cheek. The graze itself could not be concealed; scabbed over and scarlet, Rise winced when she got a full view of it. _It must be painful_. The crimson bandages lay rumpled on the tile counter. "It's _only_ like 11:30 at night! What're you doing?" Rise said this sarcastically, though her curiosity and concern were plastered on her face.

Naoto was mute for several minutes. When the bruise had been successfully hidden and the wound neatly bandaged, the young woman placed a hand on her hip, "Practice. I'll be easier to identify if I have that bruise obvious on my face. Of course, they will expect me to conceal it, but I'd prefer to make an attempt at it than nothing at all. I will be employing this method in the early morning."

Rise nodded, then crossed her arms. "Chie looked like she was sick when she left. Do you know what happened?"

Naoto shook her head while readjusting her hat. "Really?" Her expression betrayed nothing, "No, sorry, I don't."

* * *

April 26th, Near Midnight

Naoto shifted on her sofa bed. The cushions suddenly seemed extremely lumpy, and she was unsure whether she was feverish or freezing. Eyes drooping, but mind never ceasing in its perpetual race, it felt impossible to sleep. Her injury from earlier burned excessively, and the young detective felt she would have yet another restless night, despite her desperate need for peace.

The rain's ever-steady rhythm was both unsettling and soothing; at one time, when she was younger, Naoto quite enjoyed listening to the rain. While her grandfather attended to business too important for a mere child, the boyish girl had curled up in the grand leather armchairs, burying herself in fiction. The rain would lull her, acting as a constant source of soulful music for the solitary child. Even when alone, the rain was perpetually singing for her.

But now it only reminded her of fleeing for her life, slipping and sliding on the dark pavement, endless showers stinging her eyes and clouding her vision, her lungs on fire and groaning for rest -

An eerily familiar sound met Naoto's ears, dragging her from her nightmarish thoughts. And it wasn't the rain.

* * *

April 27th, Midnight

Yu Narukami, for some reason, felt distressed. The air was taut and stuffy, and there was a slight buzzing in his ears. Arms folded, face screwed up in concentration, he paced steadily in front of his television. He contemplated the day's events, unable to rest. Finally, it hit him.

It was raining. Midnight was nigh. And Yu was in Inaba for the first time in months.

Should he check the Midnight Channel?

It had become a habit for him during his days of investigating. The team had viewed it religiously, dreading the moment when another person would appear on the television. It was the harbinger of bad news and dangerous battles. Even after defeating Izanami, Yu was wary of the mysterious program. He had viewed it loyally following the last battle. But finally, he had forgotten of it. Mostly.

Yu gazed at his dark television screen, then glanced at the clock. It was 11:59. He pulled the dusty curtains back for a moment, confirming the weather. Rain was steadily descending in sheets of icy cold droplets. Then it was time. His gaze was automatically drawn to the silent television, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

It was mostly static at first; but the sound caught Yu's keen ears immediately, and he turned on a dime. He hadn't expected anything to happen; however, there was a disturbing, lurking feeling within him that gave him perplexing doubts.

What he hadn't anticipated, however, was a birthday cake. There had always been people on the Midnight Channel. The Midnight Channel, apparently, was a mirror, of sorts: it reflected what the masses yearned for. It never featured inanimate objects. This should have been a relief; but the cake was hauntingly familiar.

It was a pleasant cake that Yu automatically recognized. He had, after all, chosen it.

Simple and plain, but with a sweet charm, the twenty flickering candles stood proudly in the soft vanilla icing. Wax began to drip onto the surface, destroying the neatness that had once attracted Yu. However, many cakes could look this way. Except, of course, "Naoto" wasn't written in blue Junes icing in bold, prominent letters.

It was their Detective Prince's birthday cake.

How could that happen?

By instinct Yu snatched his phone and dialed Yosuke's number.

* * *

April 27th

Naoto was frozen. She certainly wasn't feverish now. Her owl-like eyes were trained on the now blank television screen, her mouth slightly agape. When the television came to life with static, she knew what had happened. The evidence of her eyes could not be denied.

Never had she expected her "problem" to be involved with the Midnight Channel. This eliminated all of her previous theories. Furthermore, the reappearance of the Channel was another mystery to crack. They had defeated Izanami, caught the killer, and saved the world from the fog of deceit. Why – _how –_ could it emerge once more years after the last battle?

This at least gave Naoto an idea. She had something to work off of at last.

Then, in a rush of energy, she leapt from bed, abandoning any drowsiness left within her, and snatched her phone. She began to dial speedily, settling once more on the creaky sofa bed, scouring the Internet for the information – the confirmation of her newest theory – she sought.

But then she paused, having inexplicable dubiety.

Naoto now knew that the danger around her may have a connection to Shadows, the TV World, and Personas. But did that mean she should involve her friends? She was the only one being targeted, which meant her friends were likely safe for the time being. If nobody else had seen the Midnight Channel, she could slip away tomorrow to commence her investigation, avoiding interference and pointless confrontation.

But things were not destined to work out as such. Her personal cell phone had begun to ring cheerily. She immediately registered that it was Yu's number. Naoto silenced the phone, furrowing her brows. It was too late, then. Yu had likely called the others – or at least Yosuke – before contacting the detective. She had no escape until morning.

So, resigned, Naoto sat upon her sofa and began to connect the dots. It was all she could do.

* * *

April 27th

As expected both Naoto and Rise – who blissfully slept through the noise, as she was probably accustomed to constant phone calls – received numerous calls and text messages. Naoto neglected them, as she was engrossed in her studies. There was nothing she could do for them, and vice versa.

She had thirteen theories to work with. Naoto needed to slim it down, and began to dissect every bit of information she could to discover something useful. The investigator worked through the entire night, only pausing when there were several knocks on the house's front door.

Naoto tensed. Was it one of her friends? Or could it be an enemy?

It was foolish to go out in the morning and knock on someone's door if you had murder on your mind. However, the case last year and the appearance of the Midnight Channel made this slightly more probable. Although Namatame had pure intentions, he was the one who had kidnapped several people by ringing on their doorbell and using his job as a deliveryman as an advantage. There was no reason that Naoto should trust a sudden guest creeping at the door.

Naoto opted to call one of the team. If there was the buzz of another phone, it may be safe. Rise stirred, finally waking up. She blinked hazily for a moment, but sat up when she saw Naoto wide awake and shoulders rigid, swiftly dialing a number on a sleek black cell phone.

She put the phone to her ear, tapping her foot in slight impatience – and likely anxiety – wearing a hard mask that even Rise, with her adept skills at reading people, couldn't hope to interpret. "Whass goin' on?" She slurred, rubbing an eye idly. In the distance – she couldn't pinpoint where - the ringing of a phone could be heard. More knocking.

Then a familiar voice:

"NAOTO! We're going to get Kanji to kick the door down if you don't come over here!"

Immediately Naoto's shoulders slacked. "Good morning, Rise-san. I apologize for the commotion." Naoto nodded in greeting, then promptly left the bedroom hurriedly, hands stuck in her pockets. She was already dressed in her typical trousers, hat, and coat, and even had her platform shoes on. Rise wondered vaguely how long she'd been up before realizing she had visitors.

Rise scurried out of bed as Naoto answered the door. Apparently the Kujikawas were deep sleepers; Rise's grandmother had slumbered through the ruckus peacefully, completely unperturbed.

The entire group was standing outside of Rise's home. Naoto couldn't help but smile almost imperceptibly. They were loyal friends, though they could be troublesome. Kanji had an expression that told Naoto he was ready to tear the door down, Yu's expression was unremarkably blank, Yosuke smirked lightly, Chie hung at the back nervously, while Teddie and Yukiko smiled sweetly. The group was familiar and pleasant as always, though Naoto once again felt overwhelmed by their presence. She was already behind schedule – rambling pointlessly about the Midnight Channel would not advance the investigation whatsoever. With a pensive sigh she held the door open wide for the team to squeeze through.

"You had better come in. It's suspicious for such a large, odd group to wait for too long outside someone's home, threatening to force the door down."

* * *

April 27th

Kanji knocked – or rather, punched – the door vigorously, grumbling something crude under his breath impatiently. The rest of the group looked somewhat uneasy after hearing the news of the Midnight Channel. When nothing happened, everyone shuffled their feet nervously. Could something have happened to Rise and Naoto?

Yosuke exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "NAOTO! We're going to get Kanji to kick the door down if you don't come over here!"

Yukiko began to object, "That would cost a lot in damages—"

Kanji growled, "I'll renovate this place, god dammit!"

"Renovate…?" Yukiko began to giggle, "That's so funny, Kanji-kun!" Everyone sighed, exasperated. Yukiko had had years to mature, and yet she still had the same silly habit.

Yosuke's phone rang suddenly. It was Naoto. He picked up, but the Detective Prince had already ended the call. "What the…?"

But the door was already opening. Naoto stood there, fully dressed, and gazing knowingly at her friends. Then she sighed in vexation. Dark spots encircled her eyes, and the left side of her face bore a bloodied bandage and a puffy bruise. And yet, despite looking so out of shape, she could still secure her robotic façade.

"You had better come in. It's suspicious for such a large, odd group to wait for too long outside someone's home, threatening to force the door down."

Kanji grumbled, "You callin' me weird?"

Everyone chuckled slightly, and entered the cozy home as Naoto swung the door wide. Chie was last to enter, and Yosuke picked up an odd spark of tension, akin to electricity, between her and Naoto. The team waited as Naoto scanned the area outside with perceptive eyes, then securely locked the door.

"Rise-san is the only one unaware of—"

Naoto had begun to speak calmly, but Rise was the opposite. Sometimes the two, despite their fame, were black and white; two sides of the same coin. Naoto was quiet and brooding, content with silence and solitude, and had never felt comfortable with social interaction. Indeed, the team had rarely seen Naoto laugh or smile genuinely. However, Rise was charismatic and outgoing, flirtatious enough to compete with Teddie, and snarky enough to give Yosuke a run for his money. Somehow they were still close friends.

"Unaware of WHAT, Naoto-kun? What's going on?" She adopted a classic, puppy-dog-eyed frown. She pulled it off nicely, being a talented actor, but such things didn't appear to faze Naoto. Rise was perched at the top of the stairs, dressed in bright clothing and all of her previous drowsiness had been vanquished from her demeanor. She hopped down the stairs, landing beside Yu – she winked vivaciously – then turned to face Naoto, who had her arms crossed and had a faintly condescending, but mostly agitated expression on her face.

"We should settle somewhere, and there will be an explanation." Naoto immediately turned and entered the sitting room. The group followed with a couple murmurs of greeting to Rise. The young idol looked vaguely dumbfounded, but kept her mouth shut.

The Kujikawa's sitting room was rather simple. It had one long, low sofa and a few dainty chairs. The room itself had pleasant, mellow décor. When everyone had squeezed in – it was a tight fit – Naoto resumed speaking. She hadn't taken a seat, despite Rise's motherly glare. Despite the detective's efforts to appear alert and on the ball, she looked quite like a zombie. Perhaps if she sat, she would be unable to regain her feet.

"As you are all aware, an unidentified party is seeking to kill me." She paused; rather than for dramatic effect, it seemed like the detective was trying to decide what to say. She searched for the proper words for a moment, hand on her chin, burning a hole in the beige carpet. Was there something she couldn't reveal?

Naoto's gaze drifted to the window; the rain had just stopped, and a benevolent sun was peeking out from the swirling clouds. "They know my location and are likely deploying to finish their mission as we speak. But last night, something added to what originally seemed to be a… more typical case."

"You call people trying to hurt you typical?" Yosuke couldn't keep his mouth shut; everyone's eyes swept to him for a moment, then returned to Naoto, whose eyebrows were quirked.

"People are not constantly trying to murder me, no. But last night, some of us saw the Midnight Channel again."

Rise gasped. "W-what? Who was on it?"

"Nobody was on it. However, my birthday cake from yesterday afternoon was featured. We know it was mine from the number of candles, the detail, color, and my name. Now, this tells us that Shadows, the TV World, and Personas may be involved."

Everyone nodded grimly. Were they reflecting on the stressful days of the Investigation Team? Their lives had become peaceful once more after defeating Izanami. Venturing an unknown world, defeating monsters manifested from the hidden emotions of humanity, was certainly exciting. However it had strained them not just physically, but mentally too.

Their schoolwork had become even more of a burden than ever before. Relationships, school clubs, and sports had gone from an escape to something they had to flee from. Coming home bruised and battered did not help matters, either. If the team had to be immersed once more in that stressful environment, they wouldn't look forward to it.

"However… It is my birthday today. It's possible my thoughts were directed towards that, and it manifested on the Midnight Channel. I suspect, as we have knowledge of the Midnight Channel and are slightly more in touch with our hearts – Personas – than most people, we may have more influence over the TV World and its byproducts than the masses. This theory seems unlikely, as I forgot about my birthday in the first place. But this consideration should not be discarded until proven to be false."

The group considered this theory, but didn't seem to approve. However convenient that would be, it didn't sound believable in their ears. Naoto, sharing this sentiment, continued.

"It appears I am the only one being targeted. This means you are hopefully safe enough, and although the Midnight Channel may be involved, you should not interfere. I have three theories as of today, and will be testing the first immediately." Naoto's somewhat weary form straightened as she said this. As a workaholic, the group wasn't surprised she could draw out every last ounce of energy she had from the recesses of her being when focused on her job.

"Are you going to leave, Nao-chan?" Teddie asked in an unusually melancholy tone. His wide, normally sparkling eyes drooped. He, out of anyone, had been the most excited for the reunion. He'd recommended countless daytrips and meals, going so far as using his money saved up from Junes to purchase trinkets for each member of the team. Though childish and naïve, and originally a Shadow, he had a large heart.

"Yes. There is someone I must meet." Naoto nodded and tipped her hat over her eyes. "I must depart immediately. But…I'll _attempt_ to keep contact."

Naoto expected there to be an argument, and was waiting in meager trepidation. She straightened her tiny frame, bracing herself for the lecture. But instead, Yu spoke up, level-headed and to the point as ever, cutting across several other voices.

"Will this meeting be secure, or will you be walking to your own death?"

Naoto smirked lightly and raised an eyebrow. "No, this should be an ally with fruitful information. Of course, there's always a probability, regardless of who I am dealing with. It is a chance worth taking."

"Is there any chance of stopping you?" Yosuke grimaced. Nobody liked the idea of Naoto running off and getting herself killed. As she never kept contact, even when she promised, it was possible they'd only find out she had been killed via the news. And that was the last way anybody wanted to discover one of their best friends had been murdered. Or, even worse, they would never know and never discover a body, perpetually hoping that their friend had vanished, not perished.

Such thoughts raced through the team's heads, and a dark mood settled over the room. "None whatsoever." Naoto smiled lightly at this, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I will be departing now. I appreciate your concern." With that, the Detective Prince trotted up the stairs, retrieved her suitcase, and flew out the door without looking back.

The team blinked at each other in turn, and dispersed shortly afterward. They had nothing to discuss, and couldn't contribute to their pitiful puddle of information.

The weather would be rainy for the next few days. Everyone on the team vowed to watch the midnight channel for further clues, and alert Naoto if something new appeared.

* * *

So, do you think I use the characters' names too much? I was once told my writing is like, "Naoto did this. Naoto did this and this. She did this. Naoto Naoto Naoto..." Perhaps it's a habit. I also fear my sentences have no variety. I'll try and fix that in the following re-uploads and new chapters. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

April 27th

It was already beginning to drizzle, and most of the townspeople had retreated into their homes for some good old tea and television. The streets were practically empty. Occasionally someone would rush by in a car, or an unfortunate housewife left the store too late. It was like a ghost town; seemingly uninhabited, but out of the corner of your eye a strange shape flitted away in the chilly wind.

Naoto, suitcase in one hand and the right in her pocket – gently caressing her revolver, as it gave her a sense of safety – hurried onward, keeping a sharp eye out for any unusual activity. Her eyes stung, yearning for rest, but the young woman willed herself to walk in a straight line. She was thoroughly drained of energy, and was berating herself within her mind. _I will push through it. There is no need for rest. All I require is coffee._ However, the rational section of her brain was sufficiently unconvinced.

When she finally reached the spookily deserted Inaba train station, she stood stiffly until her ride arrived. A gentle gust had picked up, accompanying the rain and making the wait refreshing yet uncanny. Her coat was damp and her hat was crumpled against her head, but Naoto refused to let such things affect her, despite the cold gnawing at her bones. Finally, when the train – it seemed strangely sleepy, too, rolling along lazily in its monotonous routine – arrived, she boarded without incident and sat in an empty car, planning her journey as she rode.

She decided to make reservations with her real name at a hotel far from where she was truly heading. Naoto was now also Koichi Ichiro and Akira Jiro. The young woman – or man, with her new identities – had always been prepared for unfortunate events to happen. Eventually she felt she'd need to utilize the fake identities she had crafted, and felt thoroughly confident about them. Naoto herself had put together full records, medical and otherwise, to accompany these names. _The more convincing, the better. _

This train itself was bound far from her true destination. This was where she was most likely to be tailed, and Naoto wanted to throw them off before meeting up - or even contacting - with her acquaintance. Naoto felt it would be best to go the extra mile than risk leading her assassins to one of her only allies.

Naoto leaned against the bitingly cold train window, her right cheek resting on the rain-stained glass panes. The sensation was strangely pleasant, and for a moment the detective felt tempted to switch cheeks and attempt to cool the ever-present burning on the left side of her ashen face. Naoto sighed wistfully, rubbing her eyes. Her thoughts were so muddled, they kept drifting to unimportant subjects.

Shaking her head somewhat violently in an effort to revive herself from her drowsy stupor, Naoto shut her phones off and stared at the face of her watch. Thankfully, she was able to focus temporarily once more, and took the opportunity to further plan and reflect on her acquaintance.

Her ally was a fellow Persona-user. She had been involved in a Shadow incident several years ago, in TatsumiPortIsland. Naoto had studied extensively into this, but still knew very little about those involved and the events that took place. It hadn't surprised her that her ragtag friends were not, in fact, the first people in all of mankind's history to summon a Persona or encounter Shadows.

This woman had great influence in one of the biggest corporations in the world, and was the leader of the Shadow Operatives, an unofficial organization jointed with the police. Shadow Operatives was comprised of Persona users, and although quite small, dealt expertly with conflicts involving Shadows.

Indeed, Mitsuru Kirijo was a powerful woman.

* * *

April 27th

Chie felt somewhat guilty for her earlier encounter with Naoto. Chie hadn't spoken a word, averted eye contact, and overall had tried to keep a minimum of five feet between her and the detective. Indeed, she felt largely uncomfortable around her. But Chie knew Naoto wouldn't pointlessly murder…

She shook her head vigorously, frowning at herself. Naoto was a good person, and she shouldn't doubt it! But the guilt began to overwhelm her when she realized she hadn't even said happy birthday to her detective friend. It was ironic, though, that today could be the day that Naoto was given both life and death. But it only made Chie feel sick to her stomach further.

She had inexplicable doubts about a person she wasn't positive she trusted, and even felt anxious about her future career. If she were to become a police officer, would she end up hurting people? If she ever was placed in a delicate, risky situation, would she need to choose to take another human being's life? Chie, by nature, was quite optimistic, and rarely attempted to wrap her head around unanswerable and mind-boggling inquiries. But for once, the tracksuit-clad young woman hadn't the will to suppress the foreboding thoughts fogging her mind.

Yosuke must have picked up on this, and jogged up to her, headphones leaking jolly tunes as they hung from his neck. He caught up with her, keeping pace with her short, quick steps. They had left Rise's home and were heading back to their own (insignificant) schedules, wandering off in small, broken groups. "Chie! What's up with you and Naoto?"

Chie flinched, caught off guard. She hadn't been certain whether the one-sided doubt and the obvious disquiet between them had been so severely obvious. "Oh, ummm…"

"You just seem really down lately, and there's some kinda static electricity around you two." A steady rain had just begun to fall; Yosuke shielded his eyes, squinting as the icy cold droplets spat at him. "Oh, and uh, can we get some shelter? And food, maybe? If I get sick, working the long shifts at Junes will suck."

Out of nowhere Teddie appeared at Chie's right side, wrapping a paw around her waist and winking suspiciously like Yosuke. Perhaps pets and their owners really did mimic each others' behavior. Ted growled flirtatiously, "Ooooh, did you two get in a cat fight? Rawr!"

"No!" Chie exclaimed, feeling cornered. "We didn't fight. But I asked Naoto… Well, I asked her some questions about her job, and…I asked her if she ever killed…"

The young woman trailed off, hands clasped nervously behind her back, head hanging in turmoil. Her bouncy, short brown hair began to dampen and darken in the rain, much like her spirit. Yosuke gently inquired, "You didn't like the answer? As a police officer, you shouldn't have to—"

"FIVE PEOPLE! _Five_ people, Yosuke! She just turned twenty." Chie suddenly felt like the dam suppressing her emotions had fallen apart, and everything was about to burst out in great torrents. "Will I be like that? I never wanna hurt people; I wanted to do this because I felt like _protecting_ people! What if those five people had families or kids and they ended up alone? What happened to them? …"

She continued asking questions that couldn't be answered, on the brink of tears, but never succumbing to them. Teddie seemed more subdued, scowling lightly and eyes drooping like a terrified puppy, and Yosuke put a reassuring hand on Chie's shoulder. "Chie. It's alright. You won't be like that. I'm sure you'll be able to protect people. Naoto has a different job than you will, and she's probably had to do bad things. But that doesn't make her a bad person. And you won't be a bad person either, if you someday have to hurt another person for the sake of many." In truth, Yosuke was simply attempting to comfort his friend; with the newfound knowledge that he still hadn't processed, he had yet to formulate his own opinion on the matter.

This calmed Chie faintly, and for a moment she felt like hugging both Ted and Yosuke. But she quickly regained her tough skin and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys." She squared her shoulders once more and raised her head, patting Teddie's furry ears and allowing the slightest of smiles to curl on her face. However, this was a mere mask: her heart was temporarily lulled, but still undecided. Perhaps that smile was like Naoto's hat: a shield set in place to bar others from openly witnessing her emotions.

A few moments later, Chie's phone buzzed.

* * *

April 27th

Rise, Yukiko, Kanji and Yu walked side-by-side together, making small talk and not commenting on anything of importance. To escape the rain, they decided to go eat at Aiya and try the Rainy Day Special. So far, only Yu had been successful in defeating the Monster of the Meat Dimension. Yukiko refused to try, mumbling something about her weight, but both Rise (who was sick of monitoring every little thing she ate for her acting jobs) and Kanji (who could beat a bear in an eating competition) were up for the challenge. They killed the god of an alternate dimension! Surely they could conquer the god of the Meat Dimension?

Sitting down in the toasty, somewhat run-down booth, everyone ordered their meals and idly chatted. It was originally supposed to be a friendly, worry-free reunion, but thus far it had been far from that. But as there was nothing to do for Naoto and they were all supposed to be relaxing, eating and getting comfortable again seemed like the next best thing.

"So Yukiko, how are things at the inn running?" Yu sat next to Kanji, facing the girls and leaning nonchalantly against his seat.

Yukiko was placing a napkin on her lap as Yu spoke up, and she said, "Oh, it's going pretty well, actually. I still do a lot of receptionist work, and that can be boring, but overall I'm pretty excited about it."

Everything seemed peaceful with the other members of the Investigation team. As their bowls were placed in front of them, they began to dig in. Apparently Kanji was trying to race Yu to the bottom of the bowl; but Yu was not interested in rushing. Apparently it was important to have, "Knowledge, Understanding, Courage, and Diligence" to be capable of finishing the Rainy Day Challenge. It seemed as if nobody understood, but Rise praised him nonetheless, grinning sweetly at her Senpai.

Kanji looked at him, confused, but nodded roughly. "A'right, Senpai," and began to devour the meal with almost tangible gusto.

Yukiko finished her meal far before anyone else, but she wasn't speaking at all. Instead, she was twiddling her chopsticks, apparently immersed in a complex thought process.

"What's wrong, Yukiko?" Rise asked, cocking her head and gazing at the raven-haired girl expectantly. The two others looked up from their meals, too.

"Oh, it's nothing, but… I feel like Naoto shouldn't be going all alone."

"Yeah," Kanji readily agreed, sauce smeared around his lips. "But what can we do?"

"We could probably catch up to her…" Rise joined in. Perhaps she was having similar ideas. Everyone looked at Yu, their former leader, for direction.

Yu frowned after wiping his face off with a napkin. His beef bowl was completely cleaned off, despite the fact that they hadn't been there too long. Kanji noted that Yu's stomach was probably a dimension of its own.

"She wouldn't want us running into danger. If you tailed her, you'd likely lose her anyway. Worse, she may mistake you for the enemy. It's risky."

"We've taken lotsa risks before! She's so small, and she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, it might be good to send someone to watch over her," Kanji insisted, only halfway through his meal but evidently stuffed.

"She'd probably get angry if we tried…" Yukiko glanced sullenly at her soft hands, now unfolding and refolding the starched napkin on her lap. Everyone imagined the icy "death-glare" Naoto would give them if they were found out. After discovering her Persona had powerful instant death capabilities, dubbing her piercing stare the "death-glare" was not much of a leap.

"We also need to take into account that she is a trained professional. She knows what she's doing." Yu was the only one against it, and although leader, he felt like for once his opinion would not be respected. He was outnumbered, and for years he _hadn't_ led them. Though they esteemed him as a person, they might not respect his choices any longer, especially when concerned for a friend. If anything, the Investigation's Team loyalty to each other could be considered unwavering.

Yukiko fished her cell phone from her pocket – it was a glossy red with a pink gel sticker of a bird on it –and speed-dialed Chie's number. Yu could only shake his head and allow the waiter to accept their plates.

* * *

April 27th

"…We're going after Naoto?" Chie's voice was still wavering slightly from her emotional outburst, but Yukiko didn't notice. For once, Chie appreciated the fact that Yukiko was somewhat air headed and didn't pick up on such trivial inconsistencies in a person.

"_Uh-huh. I was thinking a few of us could stay to watch the Midnight Channel, and the rest could run and hurry after her. We can't be noticed, though."_

"Yukiko… Do you _actually_ think we can tail someone who is an expert at deceiving people and getting people off her back?" Chie blinked, reflecting on her words. Was deceiving too strong a word? _Probably not._ _What else is that girl hiding? _

"_The train hasn't left yet… We can still catch her!"_

Chie had put her cell on speaker phone and put her fork down on her plate. Yosuke, Chie and Teddie had stopped by Junes for some grilled steak. The food was mediocre as always, but steak was steak! Her plate was polished, and Chie was finally relaxing despite the hectic circumstances. The proposition was somewhat unsettling, but she felt like a change of pace would be good for her. Perhaps she'd feel even better if she had the opportunity to apologize to Naoto. It was wishful thinking – not to mention she'd barely organized the thoughts whirring within her skull - and she turned to Yosuke.

"What d'you think, Yosuke?"

Yosuke had his chin resting on his right hand, and was frowning slightly in thought. "I… don't think it's a good idea." His headphones were lopsided on his head, and his jacket was wrapped tightly around his body. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Yosuke! But—"

Apparently Chie had been converted and the bickering began. When they broke up, the groups were decided.

_"Yu, Kanji and Rise should stay here. Chie, Teddie, Yosuke, and I'll go after Naoto." _

Yosuke had received his license and purchased a motorcycle, so he and Teddie sped ahead to the train station. Yukiko borrowed her mother's car, and they set off.

The train was just about to depart when they discreetly boarded into the busiest car. They assumed that Naoto would seek an empty car, which made it easier for the group of young makeshift stalkers.

* * *

April 27th

Mitsuru rubbed her eyes. Her thick, luxuriously curled crimson hair hung in long curtains, shielding her face from the outside world. She donned formal, black clothing, and paired with her regal stature, she looked both intimidating and noble. She stood in a dimly lit study, fingers tapping rhythmically against the sleek mahogany desk. With her booming business and fine living, many held the misconception that she was in peace.

However, Mitsuru Kirijo was in a sticky position. Nanjo, the company once joined with Kirijo, had cut all ties and had begun to attempt to replicate the experiment the Kirijo of old had failed to complete. Collecting Shadows to use for power and money… It was disgusting, and it struck a fearful chord in Kirijo's heart. Though they may not have the end of the world in mind, the influence of the Shadows was deadly.

Her family had made the same grave mistake, and the world had to suffer because of it. If it happened again… they no longer had the man capable of stopping it. It was imperative to take action, as so little people were aware of Nanjo's intentions. Mitsuru had been pondering _how _for several hours, and had come to a conclusion.

She needed to be able to infiltrate Nanjo and end the experiment before it progressed any further, or at the very least obtain information on their whereabouts and scientists. Her own Shadow Operatives were useful to an extent; but Nanjo knew their information, Personae, and families extensively, and they were not trained expertly for infiltration and espionage. At most, they were experienced and battle-ready, proficient at combating Shadows. But that did not mean they knew how to utilize any means possible to obtain delicate knowledge.

She needed to summon the young man, the Persona-user, who could hopefully make a difference.

* * *

April 27th

Naoto knew she was being followed, but was unsure by whom.

As she hopped off the train she placed her right hand in her trouser pocket; the icy metal of the pistol was, strangely, both unsettling and consoling. She was in a bustling city, which was an advantage. She could slip away easily in the crowds, and knew the area extensively. She had memorized the map, then scaled nearly every alleyway in town, months ago. Naoto was undoubtedly prepared.

After she entered a stream of people, rushing forward in their daily routine, Naoto slipped away into a side street. From there she darted into an alleyway, startling a scruffy cat in the process, and came out on the other side. From there she circled around and took another route, walking for thirty minutes before pausing in a busy restaurant to people-watch. Then she checked into her dummy hotel, took another lengthy excursion, and once she was positive she had slipped away under her pursuers' noses, boarded a bullet train.

It was a lot of walking, but she wasn't going to skimp out on safety precautions just yet. She often took such methods, though not to such a degree, during her work. She couldn't always rely on the police while investigating, and often had to go out in the field herself. She knew the best methods of evading pursuers and throwing them off the trail.

* * *

April 27th

Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, and Teddie (who abandoned his bear suit) left the station, eyes trained on the dark, bluish figure of Naoto Shirogane.

They hid behind people, structures, telephone poles – anything they could, while still keeping Naoto in sight. A few people ogled at them curiously, but otherwise they were unnoticed. Naoto didn't show any signs of fleeing, or that she even knew she was being pursued.

"D'you think that 'acquaintance' of hers is here?" Chie seemed more bright-eyed and bushy tailed than before. It relieved Yosuke, who shrugged.

"Ooooh, do you think it could be a super secret spy guy?" Teddie had just been distracted charming an American tourist, but his attention was back on the mission. Somewhat.

"'Spy guy', pfffft." Yukiko giggled hopelessly.

"I… really doubt that, Ted," Yosuke groaned, trying (and failing) to keep a low profile. Suddenly Naoto was out of their sight, as if she had literally vanished. "W-wha? Did anyone see where she went?"

Everyone shook their heads, and they scrambled to try and pick up the trail once more. A blue cap bobbed in the crowd… _Was that Naoto?_ "Hey! Over there!" Chie said a bit too loudly, attracting a few rude stares. They jogged after the shape, but when they thought they reached it, nobody was there.

They spent an hour trying to find Naoto again, but there was no trace of her, and it was getting dark. "Oh well. I figured we wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her for long. Should we call Yu?" The four sat on a city bench, waiting for a bus to transport them to the nearest hotel.

_"I expected as much." _Yu had said when Yosuke told him that they'd almost immediately lost Naoto. _"This is a vacation, so feel free to stay there a while." _

The four had checked into a semi-decent hotel; thankfully it wasn't like the one during the school trip… Yosuke would feel even more awkward if they had gone to a love hotel. But it was in good shape, and though they could only afford two single rooms (Yosuke was hesitant to sleep in the same bed as Teddie; he snored and clawed in his sleep) the hotel offered a huge hot tub and swimming pool, as well as a spa.

After snatching their room keys from a drawling receptionist, they went to their rooms and dumped their bags. They'd only packed one change of clothes and the bare necessities, so the trip was short and sweet. Yosuke gazed wistfully out of the window. Teddie was content with jumping on the bed, and he'd covered his ears with his headphones to block out the bear's gleeful giggles. "Ted, stop for a minute! You wanna go out into town or something? This is boring, and it's still pretty early."

At that, Teddie bolted from the room and darted towards the girls' door. Yosuke shook his head, smiling despite himself, and followed with his hands in his pockets. When he caught up, Chie and Yukiko were blinking in exasperation at the blue-and-red costume. Teddie was on his knees, pleading the girls to go to the hot tub with him. After some persuasion, they gave in, and Yosuke couldn't help but grin. It was too bad everyone else couldn't be there with them.

Yosuke, Yukiko, and Ted soaked in the hot tub, chatting idly, as Chie took a few laps around the cold pool for "training". Teddie was splashing around and being obnoxious, but it made for some good laughs. But finally it got out of hand. When Chie was just slipping into the tub with a prolonged _"Ahhhhh" _Teddie raised his eyebrows and winked at Yukiko, silkily speaking and scooting closer to her, "Yuki, do you wanna score with me?"

Teddie found himself being drowned, then thrown out into the freezing pool mercilessly.

The rest of the night passed in a more subdued manner, until they returned to their rooms.

"I wonder… does the Midnight Channel work outside of Inaba?"

"No, the rumors have only gone around Inaba, and Rise-chan has tried it a few times. Nothing happens."

"Yeah, Yu told me that out in the city it doesn't work either." Yosuke was gazing out of the hotel room window. Everyone had returned inside, as ominous rain clouds had begun to engulf the city. A gentle _pitter patter _sounded outside as the light rain drops showered down, and midnight was at hand.

Then the clock struck twelve.

* * *

April 27th

Yu sat on his couch, blinking at the fading television screen. It had just dimmed, and with a whisper of static, the Midnight Channel diminished. The message was unclear, but it awed and concerned the young man. The image of the globe had manifested briefly, spinning slowly, then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The grey-haired man jumped as his phone began to buzz on the coffee table. He snatched it and without looking at the caller ID, answered. He didn't have a chance to say "hello" before screeching and yelling met his ears.

"THE MIDNIGHT CHANNEL IS ON IN THE CITY, DUDE!"

Yu held the phone from his stinging ears, glaring at the speakers. "Calm down." A wave of nostalgia hit him as he said those words; it seemed like an eternity since he had soothed his partner from the stress of the investigation.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right. But it was a globe! Does that mean it's on in the entire world?"

"The entire world? Possibly. But we'll need to make sure. It could mean something else."

They spoke for a few more minutes, then hung up. Yu rubbed his temples, a headache beginning to form in his skull, and curled up in bed, mind spinning with the possibilities.

* * *

April 29th

Naoto took extensive precautionary methods before turning her cell phones on again. She prepared to call Mitsuru Kirijo once in a secure location, but was startled when the fiery-haired woman called first. _Am I being watched? Have my plans been predicted? Or is she really seeking me out?_

Naoto, biting her lip, took the chance. "Shirogane." The detective adopted her well-polished lower, "male" voice. It had taken her another year before she had nearly perfected her act. Regardless of what she did, there would be slight inconsistencies in her mannerisms and appearance. However, Naoto prided herself in her ability to conceal her true nature.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo. I must discuss something urgent with you, Shirogane. I do not trust my staff, and have made preparations myself. Listen closely, and do not take notes, as this can not be repeated."

Then Kirijo listed a number of steps and directions to meet, and promptly hung up. Not many words were exchanged; the conversation lasted forty-eight seconds. Naoto had built her cell phone with technology that would protect her from interception in the majority of cases, but she was still wary. She quickly shut the phone off and continued on her way, keeping a sharp eye out for a wolf among sheep.

Mitsuru was, admittedly, unsure of how loyal Shirogane would be. He could go toe to toe with her intelligence-wise, and had more knowledge than her on any subject that might slightly pertain to his field. However, she had met him while _he_ was investigating _her_. But quickly they became acquainted, and Shirogane offered his services to her with an oath ("However much an oath is worth") that he would cease his investigation of her and her company within three months.

They spoke about things that Mitsuru could only speak about with a select few: Personas and Shadows. They both had experience fighting on the front line, and she discovered Shirogane had a powerful, second-stage Persona. However, for the most part, they were strangers. Kirijo could barely trust those who would regard her as a "friend". Shirogane could be a grave threat, depending on if he was working with anybody.

But she had approached him. If he had called her, she would be much more wary.

She arrived at TatsumiPortIsland, and entered her meeting place. She owned it, yes, but it hadn't been inhabited for years. In addition to that, the place was not significant to anyone in the records; the only people who might think that she would use this old dorm as a meeting place would be her old team mates. In addition to that, it would not seem odd for two people to meet up there. Its advanced security from the SEES days made it an optimal place to discuss business.

After waiting – she had arrived three hours earlier than said time to check the security, and discover if bugs and cameras were hidden – Mitsuru settled in an arm chair, reminiscing on old times.

It was stressful, being a senior in high school and fighting to save the world. Exams and wrathful gods and constant death and pain were not generally seen as positive things. And yet, it made her so happy to sit there again, imagining all of her friends – even the ones forever out of reach – were there next to her. She feared it would begin all over again, and that for once, they would not have the means to stop it.

But when Shirogane entered, Kirijo squared her shoulders and assumed a business-like posture, standing and looking the small man up and down. He looked almost exactly the same: he even wore the same blue cap and coat. He was slightly taller (_or maybe those shoes are taller_) and had a more confident air about him than the last time they had met. However, his face – partially in shadow due to the brim of his hat – looked particularly gaunt, and his eyes were dark and soulless. They lacked most of the bright, intellectual sparkle from their last reunion. She also noticed that the left side of his cheek was bandaged, with a slight bruise painted around it.

"Shirogane. You are not bugged, are you?" They clasped hands, and she noticed he had surprisingly delicate fingers, but a firm, practiced grip. He shook his head.

"Kirijo." He dipped his head in greeting, then met her eyes. "The Nanjo group has betrayed Kirijo, correct?"

He was blunt, but straight to the point. Kirijo admired that, and she quickly recovered from being momentarily caught off guard. "Yes. I have a job for you."

"I assumed so. I need information."

"On the Shadow Operatives?" Mitsuru briefly considered if he truly was the enemy.

"No. We may have common goals, Mitsuru Kirijo. But I will require you explain what you need me to do, and supply as much information as you can about Nanjo."

Mitsuru eyed his face dubiously. But his body language betrayed nothing, and the look in his eyes was cold and serious.

"Very well, but first tell me one thing: how many other Persona users do you have contact with, Shirogane?"

"They will not be involved in our conflicts, Kirijo." The glare he gave her was enough. He would not express anything about his friends. However, she needed his cooperation.

"Please sit. I have already checked the entire building for bugs and cameras."

Shirogane sat at a couch – perhaps he was hesitant to have his back to a window. Mitsuru took her seat at the armchair. The young man was gazing at her expectantly.

"I am sure you are aware of the experiments that went on in the Kirijo Group several years ago."

"The Ergonomics Research Lab."

"Precisely. Then are you aware that Nanjo is attempting to recreate these experiments and use them for their own gain?"

"I assumed as much. However, Shadows can not be tamed. They will surely fail."

"Yes, they will fail and do damage to this world. I know nothing more, however. They are experts at covering up their tracks. I need you to find them and dig up as much information as you can. If you can do that much, I will require you to go further than simply gathering information. As a Persona-user and a detective with a remarkable record, you are best suited for the job."

"Indeed. I have my own motives to track Nanjo down. For days they have been attempting to assassinate me. I was not followed here, but I am positive they will target me again. This obviously creates problems for your own needs."

"Do you know why they are targeting you?"

"It's possible they knew you would come to me for assistance. That means they must believe in my ability to hunt them." He smirked lightly at this, but the expression was quickly wiped off his ashen face. "They may also be trying to kill Persona users in general. We are the only ones in the world who can interfere with their experiment. Not even you know the identities of the Persona users I am acquainted with – I am positive you have attempted to locate them - and your Shadow Operatives are simple to track due to their extensive insight, but highly defended. In addition to this, your Shadow Operatives know the most about the experiments; it would be more productive to abduct them than kill them, if they need more information. I get the most attention from this 'underworld' of crime than most other Persona users, including you and your team mates, I'm sure. Therefore I would be the easiest to track out of the identifiable Persona users."

Kirijo considered this. "Are you in any shape to work? I hope you don't mind me saying so, but… you look dead on your feet."

"Well…" Mitsuru blinked. He had never faltered in his speech before. He quickly recovered, but seemed anxious nonetheless. "No, I'm not. I've received less than 30 hours of sleep in the last two weeks or so. That does not benefit my physical or mental state."

Shirogane paused. He seemed ashamed of himself for some reason, though Mitsuru found it to be an amazing feat to be able to function so highly on so little rest. She often worked far into the night, and sympathized with him. He continued, his lips curling into a frown.

"It is quite likely I will crash. But I do not have the time to rest, either. Nanjo seems to be developing quickly, correct? I have not suffered from any _significant _symptoms as of yet, but I can guarantee that I will within the days to come. I propose I rest for two days, then commence the investigation."

Shirogane asked further questions regarding the finer points of the investigation. Mitsuru found he was sharper than when she had last met him, despite his lack of sleep. He was straightforward in most of his speech, though he had tested her multiple times. Kirijo often dealt with such things, and combated these attempts, though she nearly slipped once or twice.

Overall she found him to be intriguing, neither malevolent nor clearly benevolent. She continued to press for more information pertaining to his own circumstances. This always earned her an icy glare and zero information.

He was difficult to read, but she was familiar with that shield: she too used it. They ended the dealings neatly, and left promptly as night began to fall.

* * *

Frankly, I'm quite annoyed with this story right now. I feel like I have some h uge technical errors in the writing, but I'm unsure how I can fix them. Inexperience sucks, guys.

Also, I'm trying to decide on a good average length for each chapter. We'll figure it out as it goes.

So, this chapter we met Mitsuru Kirijo, the first Persona 3 character to appear. We'll be seeing more fairly soon. Is there anybody you want to see more of? I would love some feedback. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

To anyone who read this fanfic before my break, this is where you wanna read again. It has new content.

* * *

April 29th

When Naoto reentered the city of Tatsumi Port Island, she felt thoroughly exhausted. After their initial greeting, and fine tuning the most important points of the investigation, she and Kirijo exchanged mental gymnastics for two hours, attempting to retrieve as much information as possible. But it was to no prevail. Naoto had successfully closed herself off, but Kirijo had done the same. Indeed, the young detective was relieved that Kirijo was not an enemy.

But as she strode through PortIsland, her fatigue grew more and more apparent. She nearly made a wrong turn several times, and kept seeing spiders at the edges of her vision. Finally she began to feel exceedingly light-headed. Part of her was amused at her lack of stamina. The other was furious, screaming for her to man up and get through this.

Naoto reluctantly checked into the first hotel she saw – a shady, grungy place on Shirakawa Boulevard – under a false name, then staggered to her room. But she couldn't sleep yet. She needed to do so much first. However, nearly the moment she closed and locked her door, Naoto lost the battle and collapsed, descending into darkness.

* * *

April 30th

Naoto Shirogane was not accustomed to waking up on a stained floor that smelled like alcohol. She was disorientated, sluggish, and feeling sick to her stomach. Not to mention she didn't even remember checking into the hotel room. The first thing that shot through her mind was that she'd been abducted.

She drew the gun concealed within her coat and leapt to her feet, searching the room. Nothing. She opened the door and saw a perfectly normal hotel. Apparently she was safe, though she hadn't a clue why. Sighing in insurmountable relief, Naoto pocketed her revolver and began checking her belongings for bugs. She did this every ten hours when working on particularly high risk cases, but found nothing.

It was then that Naoto realized she had told her friends that she would call. She was rather reluctant to do so, having knocked herself out from fatigue, but knew they would panic unnecessarily if she didn't call. She dialed Yu's number, seeing him as the most level-headed of her friends.

The monotonous ring hurt Naoto's ears, and her entire body ached. Her head was throbbing, too. She vaguely wondered if this was what a hangover felt like, but shook her head wearily. Sleep deprivation was taking its toll. She had two days to recover, but she needed to seek her next hotel for the morning. Staying in one place too long would literally be the death of her. She'd slept for roughly three hours, so it wasn't too late to call yet.

"Yu-senpai?" Naoto's voice sounded distorted. Was she speaking abnormally, or was it all in her head?

"Naoto-kun? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I wanted to check in on the team… Make sure everything was, um, okay."

"We found out the Midnight Channel is airing further than Inaba."

"How did you find this out?" Naoto was surprised, but was concentrating on making it to the bed. She tripped over her suitcase, oblivious of its existence, and tumbled to the ground. "God dammit!" She snarled, and didn't hear anything that Yu said.

She didn't recall what day it was, although she could have sworn she was just thinking about her investigation minutes ago. "What day is it?" She asked unconsciously, finally managing to struggle onto the water bed and calm herself.

"Naoto, what's going on? It is Wednesday, April the 30th. Where are you?"

"I…"

Yu was silent, still waiting for an answer. Naoto put a hand to her face, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead. "A hotel room, I think." Obviously this was not the answer Yu was searching for.

"Are you safe?"

"I doubt that. I was just sleep deprived. I got a few hours of sleep, should be okay."

Cockroaches kept appearing in her peripheral vision. Naoto kept telling herself nothing was really there.

_I just need sleep. I'll be fine._ "My head is not clear at the time. I'll call you soon." With that she hung up, shifted on the cold water bed, and let herself be carried away by sleep, unaware of the noose tightening around her neck.

* * *

May 1st

Yosuke and the others had returned, and everyone had decided to meet at Junes. Yu felt somewhat unsettled, having had an utterly confusing semi-conversation with a disoriented Naoto. When the group had arrived, Yu spoke of this phone exchange.

"Naoto called me last night," he began. Every pair of eyes shot to him. "She seemed ill. She didn't know where she was or what day it was, and seemed to have collapsed. Her speech wasn't as collected, and she hadn't even kept her voice low."

Everyone shifted uneasily in their seats. Naoto sounded in bad shape. Very bad shape. And they didn't know how to help her.

"She said she'd call after getting some sleep. But we don't know the situation. She did mention a hotel room, but that's all I know."

The team nodded solemnly. Rise sighed, "Our week off is almost up, yeah?"

That added more weight to the group's shoulders. Their get-together was stressful, and part of it was spent apart. And when Naoto might need their assistance most, they'd need to return to their normal busy lives.

"… We can't just leave her." Yukiko said this hesitantly, wringing her hands.

"What else can we do? It's her work… I mean, she's a trained professional, right?" Chie said this with obvious doubt, and cringed slightly when Kanji and some of the others shot her furious glares.

"What matters more, training to be an officer or Naoto's life?" Rise snarled. Rise somehow got along best with Naoto out of all of the girls, despite their vast differences. If anyone would get angry about Chie's apparent nonchalance, it was Rise.

_Naoto's taken plenty of lives. Why should she run? Does she even feel guilty? _Thoughts raced through Chie's mind… and they weren't favorable towards the Detective Prince. She was still disturbed, and completely perplexed by her emotions. "Naoto…"

"Thought so." Rise nodded vigorously.

"I think the ones who can should try and stay a bit longer. You never know what'll happen," Yosuke offered. He eyed Chie knowingly; he knew what she was so antsy about. "Naoto's our friend. She fought for us and for Inaba, remember? We can't abandon her."

"But how d'we even find 'er?" Kanji had his elbows on the table, hunched over.

"… Maybe she'll accept our help now that she's in worse shape than before?" Yukiko herself didn't believe this, but she wanted to at least try to be optimistic.

Teddie whimpered, "Why doesn't Nao-chan care we're worried? Why won't she let us help?"

"She just doesn't want us in danger. Her stubbornness is her own way of communicating that she cares for our safety," Yu said, as calm and understanding as ever.

Everyone wistfully sighed. There was nothing to do.

Until Yu's cell phone cheerily began to beep.

He hastily picked up, fumbling, recognizing Naoto's caller ID, and pressed speaker phone.

"Naoto-kun!?" Several voices exclaimed into the speaker.

_"Everyone?"_

"Are you okay, Nao-chan?" Teddie scrambled closer, knocking into Yukiko in his urgency.

_"I-I'm okay. Tell me, Yu-senpai, what did you tell me when we last spoke? I don't quite recall, yet I have a nagging sensation that it was important." _

"First tell us what's going on, Missy!"

They could hear Naoto suppress a sigh. _"I was experiencing the symptoms of sleep deprivation. But for the first time in years I've slept for what I believe is around thirteen hours. I feel fine, and now have urgent work to attend to. I have a new case." _

"What about the problem of someone tryin' to kill ya, huh?" Kanji looked furious, but also hugely relieved at hearing Naoto's voice. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, and he kneaded at his forehead nervously.

_"It is connected. One of my theories was correct, and I now know who is attempting to rid of me. However…" _She stopped herself abruptly. That was quite unlike Naoto; perhaps she was still drowsy. _"I highly suggest you watch your backs, no matter where you are." _

"What do you mean? Is someone after us now too?"

_"If you or I become careless, and reveal that you all are Persona users… I have reason to believe you will all be targeted."_

"Are we involved enough to let us help you, now?"

_"Do you want to die?" _Naoto said this coldly and irritably. _"I'm attempting to protect you. Look out for yourselves, because that's what truly matters. Do not attempt to pursue me, and keep a low profile. Do I need to remind you to lock your doors and look both ways before crossing the road too?"_

The Investigation Team exchanged anxious looks as Naoto practically snarled at them. Granted, she didn't talk much; but when she did, she was always rather calm and in control, unless angered. She could go toe to toe with Yu in a battle to decide who the King of Composure was. But her current state betrayed her, and her voice trembled, as if barely able to contain her agitation.

Before anyone could retort, Yu piped up. "The Midnight Channel has spread beyond Inaba. Last time we watched, it featured a globe. What are your thoughts?"

_"The Midnight Channel could be spreading internationally, then. In my travels it has never aired. I can not tell you anything else, or my client's wishes will be denied. I must go now, but will attempt to keep in contact." _

She was gone as soon as she had appeared.

* * *

May 1st

Though earlier in the day it was relatively clear, fat rain droplets ambushed Yukiko's bedroom window as midnight ticked ever nearer. She sat on her futon, gazing intently at the TV screen. It was utterly lifeless, but the young woman was positive that in mere moments, it would flicker and hiss and provide her loyal companions with another hint.

Her back rigid, hands wrapped around a smooth silky blanket, she scarcely breathed. The air was taut, and when her wall clock chimed twilight, her television began to buzz.

A busy street, shimmering with an endless sea of people, came into view. A terrifying – and little anticipated – sound roared in her eardrums. Gunshots. Screams met her ears, people began to flee, mortified and panicked, tripping over each other and collapsing roughly. A child screamed, then writhed painfully to the concrete when another round was fired.

A blue hat bobbed out of sight just at the edge of the screen.

Suddenly Yukiko felt chilled to the bone. The previous signs had been quiet, never harmful. _Did this happen? Or is it a sign? A warning? Are innocent people going to die?_

* * *

May 2nd

Naoto Shirogane knew she should have moved to a different hotel. She was positive people would be on her tail. Still, she hadn't been in shape to walk around town for an hour or two, and didn't recall most of the last two days. There were snippets in her memory of gazing at the ceiling when a maid was vacuuming a distant room, and she knew she had talked to the team, but otherwise she must have slept through any other disturbances.

But after consuming the entirety of her two-day break, Naoto felt quite rejuvenated and was ready to begin a thorough investigation of the Nanjo group. Re-tying her tie, combing through her hair, and adjusting the chain (and concealed firearm) at her right pocket, she exited the hotel in quite a hurry. She'd need to find a safe location, contact Kirijo, then dig up everything she could on an unofficial experiment taking place who-knows-where regarding monsters created by suppressed emotions.

It was an overcast day, accenting the grunginess of Shirakawa Boulevard. More than twice Naoto spotted shady couples hanging off of each other provocatively, and the young detective was eager to escape the place before a prostitute approached "him".

Finally the musky scent of the sketchy Boulevard was whisked away when Naoto entered a crowded main street, filled to the brim with honking vehicles and tourists. People brushed by Naoto's shoulders, and occasionally the investigator had to force her way through particularly rough patches of slow-moving groups. There was a camera crew nearby, seemingly belonging to an influential news channel. She eyed them carefully for a moment, but moved on, carried away by the stream of hurrying business men and women racing to work.

But something was amiss. Naoto could feel eyes burning into her back. Instinctively she crouched, drawing her right-pocket revolver. Immediately gunshots echoed throughout the mountainous towers of the city. A man, a tourist by the looks of it, fell, choking, in place of Naoto. It took a moment for the crowds to realize it, but they were being attacked.

Chaos ensued.

A larger woman toppled over Naoto, sending the detective crashing to the ground. A pair of knife-like high heels stabbed at her gut, and a young child wailed in her ears. Temporarily disorientated, Naoto laid there in shock, pistol lying limply in her hand. But finally the adrenaline kicked in, and she flew to her feet, elbowing her path out, and fled, gunshots in her ears, taking a moment to look back as the young child collapsed in a pitiful heap, just where Naoto had lain earlier.

Soon people purposely avoided her, spotting the firearm in her hand. Five men broke from the crowd, however, pursuing her and drawing knives and pistols. With a spurt of energy Naoto thrust herself forward, fleeing faster than ever before, heart a deafening drum pounding in her chest. She needed to keep running; stopping would make her an easy target. However, her endurance wouldn't last long.

But the men were herding her to their own preferred locale. Naoto realized this, but could not alter her route, as two more men – on the left and right – closed in. The Detective Prince had unwittingly been cornered, and her back was pressed against a brick wall, seven men maliciously glaring at her.

"Ready to die, boy?"

One thing Naoto realized was that these men were not professionals. In such an open, public attack, perhaps Nanjo was not willing to deploy high-profile hit men. Perhaps they were meant to be caught – a camera crew was conveniently placed at the scene of the shooting.

However, seven against one – four knives, three firearms, plenty of fists – was an exceedingly unfair fight. Her odds of survival were practically zero. Naoto gulped, steadying her revolver and aiming at the nearest man's (equipped with a firearm) heart. If anything, she'd bring someone down with her. The last of the Shirogane line would not go down without a fight.

This was the moment of her death.

Fear threatened to overwhelm her. She'd disappoint her friends, and her grandfather. Allowing Nanjo to damage the world – however broken it may be – and do nothing to bar the Shadows from reigning would be disgusting and shameful. She had fought Izanami with a future in mind. But she couldn't give up. She gulped down her hesitation.

Naoto Shirogane pulled the trigger.

The sound of breaking glass met her ears. Naoto looked on in utter disbelief.

Sabre bared and glistening with an inhuman shimmer, a figure, noble, white, and birdlike, burst from an Arcana card and levitated above Naoto. Then its visor descended upon its yellow eyes, and it attacked mercilessly.

But something was wrong. Naoto's head felt like it was about to crack in two – she hadn't known it was possible to summon a Persona under such circumstances, and just how painful it could be. But even more disturbing was the fact that Yamato Takeru was acting of his own accord.

The Persona flew with unparalleled speed, becoming a glowing blur. The entire alleyway was instantly engulfed in an ominous dark light, and every man fell dead on the spot.

Then, as if nothing had happened, Yamato Takeru faded into the atmosphere, leaving several corpses and one dumbfounded detective in his wrath.

Naoto Shirogane's body count jumped to twelve.

* * *

Umm, yeah. Shit is getting serious. xD

I'm really very unsure about this chapter. I have things planned out, but I guess I'm just not confident in this. Ah well, we'll see how it plays out. I may edit it slightly in the future, but the basic events will stay the same. I fear I got the symptoms of sleep deprivation wrong. I should have studied into that again. Things are going to get more complicated from here on out. I'm excited. Are you?

So, this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to leave a cliffhanger overnight, for the few of you who are reading this. I plan on updating tomorrow, but it may be on Thursday or Friday. However I won't vanish again. The next chapter should be decently long. I'm going to need to re-read all of my content again. I haven't looked at this story for two months, so I need to become familiar with all of the important plot points again. Good thing I wrote several chapters ahead and pre-planned quite ahead into the story, huh? Imagine if I forgot. Haha. Ha. Okay, done rambling.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

May 2nd

The Investigation Team had recognized the street on the Midnight Channel from their school trip. It was set in Port Island Station, nearby Shirakawa Boulevard, where they had stayed. Yu, Kanji, Chie, and Yosuke set off on the earliest train, aiming to warn or even aid Naoto. The Midnight Channel, in the corner, displayed the time and date, much akin to what a clip from a news network might look like. The date had been for May 2nd, and the entire group saw the Midnight Channel as a warning, or "sneak peak" of the events to come.

They felt it was like the Midnight Channel of old, in some aspects. The people to become kidnapped would always appear before actually entering the TV World. They witnessed an attack before it even happened. If they could make a slight difference and prevent too many innocent people getting in the coming crossfire, they'd give it a shot.

They had also confirmed that Naoto was in the fatal scene too. Yu had used his cell phone to capture the Midnight Channel on record – permanently – so that he could study it later. He hadn't tried it previously, as most of the content on the Midnight Channel was deeply humiliating and inappropriate. In fact, the earliest members of the Investigation Team agreed to never record to Midnight Channel, as it could have embarrassing consequences for everyone.

It was only for a moment, but they could discern their friend's lithe shape and trademark cap, darting away from the gunshots. Most of their speculation was pure guesswork, but sitting idly was no longer an option they were content with.

The group sprinted through an adjacent street, barely in time to hear the petrified shrieks and deadly blasts. Yosuke halted, cursing, "Dammit, we're too late!"

"Let's find Naoto," Yu shoved past dawdling window shoppers who still hadn't registered the situation. The rest of the group nodded firmly, and followed their leader. They recalled the basic direction by which their friend had fled; otherwise it was a wild goose chase.

Sirens were already screeching, and it was difficult to navigate through the bustling city streets. But another sound caught their attention, and forced them to run faster than ever before:

A sole, desperate gunshot roared, away from the original ambush. They concluded it'd have to be Naoto…

Or her pursuers.

Moments that seemed like ages later, they skidded to a halt at the mouth of a foreboding alleyway. Corpses were sprawled further in, and everyone turned to stone. Each man was armed, but was deadly still. Yu tentatively stepped further in. It was then that they heard heavy breathing, and could slightly perceive the dark figure hunched over, backed against a graffiti-covered brick wall.

"NAOTO?" Kanji almost tripped over himself in his effort to reach her. Chie stood in shock, wide-eyed and unmoving. Yu and Yosuke exchanged pained glances, and sidestepped the bodies, pleading internally for Naoto to be okay.

They hadn't expected Kanji, of all people, to stop dead in his tracks. Yu and Yosuke bumped into him, but he didn't budge. Then they realized why. Naoto's revolver was pointed directly at Kanji's chest. Her eyes seemed unfocused but impossible to read as ever, her hat was tipped awkwardly at an odd angle, and overall she looked disheveled and in severe pain. She was struggling to stay on her feet, and her left hand was holding her head as if it were about to explode. Her breathing was uneven as she tilted dangerously to the side, not a spark of recognition kindled in her grayish blue eyes.

"Get back!" She snarled, gun steady despite the state she was in, and put pressure on the trigger.

"N-Naoto…?" Kanji was dumbstruck, eyes widened and jaws agape in his startled state.

"Naoto, we're your friends. Don't shoot." Yu's voice was remarkably steady and calm for the situation, but even his soft words trembled as he assumed a more defensive stance.

But there was no need for persuasion; the gun fell limply, like a toy, from the white-knuckled hands, and Naoto fell forward onto the ground, just catching herself before the ground made impact with her skull. She lost the battle of consciousness and her body slackened.

* * *

May 3rd

There was a murky darkness swallowing her whole. It was thick, and the air was beyond stifling. Enshrouded in shadows, she felt both vulnerable but also oddly safe. A fog lurked within her mind, dulling her senses.

Three shady figures flew at her, but they slowed to a standstill as the muzzle of her revolver rose and fixated on the nearest figure's heart. They were trying to speak, but her brain was throbbing intensely. She couldn't focus. Their words were just whispers in her ears, like a buzzing bee. The pain spiked suddenly, and the gun clang to the ground – was it the ground? Her sense of gravity was nonexistent – and she writhed in agony, before descending into what seemed like a perpetual gloom.

The next sensation she had was of soft pillows and silky sheets. Not knowing what had happened, she bolted upright, eyes widening. But it was a move she dearly regretted. It felt like someone had used her head as a piñata; the light was overwhelming, and she fell back, hands flying to her skull in a pointless effort to numb the pain.

_Naoto Shirogane isn't dead. I'm not dead. This agony is too real. Does that mean I'm alive? Yes, but how?_

Her memory was foggy, but Naoto could feel it clearing as the seconds ticked by. It was then that she realized multiple presences around her, and she lunged to snatch the firearm holstered on her right leg; except it was gone. In fact, she was dressed in unfamiliar clothes – loose fitting shorts and a tee shirt, by the feel of them – and her surroundings were blurry, so she could scarcely make out _who_ was around her.

"Calm down."

That voice was familiar. Yu Narukami?

Naoto slackened slightly, one hand still grasping her hair, the other propping her body up by the elbow.

"We had to take your guns away. We expected you would attempt to shoot us if you awoke disorientated."

Someone murmured in the background, barely discernible, "How many damn guns does she need to carry? Seriously – Ow! Don't do that!"

"H-how are you feeling?" That was Kanji's gruff voice, cutting across the badly-hushed bickering, unusually gentle.

Her senses had returned. _That's convenient._ It felt like her bindings wrapping her chest were in place too, which she was thankful for. Groggy, she sat up and forced her eyes opened. The entire Investigation Team was seated around Rise's bed. She was back in Inaba.

"Hmmm" was the only sound she could make. She was hesitant to speak until she knew the situation and had recalled why she was here in the first place.

Perhaps they picked up on that, because Yosuke chimed in with rushed, tactless words.

"The Midnight Channel showed a street on PortIsland being attacked. We also saw you fleeing the scene. We thought it might be like a 'preview' or a warning, and it showed the date, so we went out looking for you. You were in an alleyway with a buncha… a bunch of dead bodies, and you didn't recognize us and tried to shoot at us until you collapsed."

Yosuke wasn't very eloquent at explaining things, but it did the job. That definitely jogged Naoto's memory.

"Instant death… Mamudoon."

"What?" It was Rise speaking now; they didn't comprehend.

"I was cornered. Seven to one. I knew I was going to die. But… Yamato Takeru appeared. I hadn't tried summoning him, but his Arcana Card appeared, and he took them down."

"And you just killed them all?" Chie was sitting at the back; she looked distressed.

"Yamato Takeru acted of his own accord. I was not aware of his actions fully. However, Yamato Takeru _is_ me…" Naoto furrowed her brows. She didn't fully understand what had happened.

"Summoning a Persona in the real world has never been accomplished… by people like us. It is unnatural for the psyche to manifest in the world of flesh, unless in a _specific_ state of mind. That should explain my reaction. Afterward I recall an intense pain, three shady figures, and then darkness."

"You can summon a Persona in the real world?" Teddie's eyes were medallions. "Should I call you Sensei now?"

"That is not of importance at the moment. Tell me what happened at the shooting."

In response, Yukiko flipped the switch on the television. As she found a news channel, Yu explained, "We found you and brought you here. You weren't hurt; really, just a jump on your head, so we didn't want to bring you to a hospital unless we thought you had a concussion. But while you were asleep…"

Yukiko set the remote on Rise's polished coffee table. Naoto blinked at the news channel, eyes still unfocused. But she realized how familiar that logo was. It clicked after a millisecond of staring at the cheery, too-yellow logo representing the program. Their camera crew had been in place in advance of the incident.

_"On May 2__nd__, in Tatsumi Port Island…" _

The news announcer was a stern-looking woman with thick hair drawn back into an impeccable bun. Her voice was grave as she named the date and place the attack took place. Then they replayed the footage.

A lively street, full of tourists, housewives, business men and women, and rudely honking cars, all continuing their daily routine lives, was featured on screen. Naoto spotted herself, a small figure rushing through the great torrents of people. The discharge of gunshots began to disrupt the city's routine. A man, instantly dead, collapsed, and the detective realized how close a call it had been. Mere seconds had passed between her scuttling away and the barrage beginning.

_"There were two casualties – one young child, and an American tourist. The culprits escaped shortly before police arrived at the scene, and have not been spotted since. Their motive and intentions are currently under investigation by Tatsumi Port Island Police Force. If you look to the left of your screen, you will see several figures in pursuit of a young boy, all, including the child, armed. In connection to this, a nearby security camera caught these figures entering an alleyway, and a single gunshot being fired. Four more people entered and soon after carried the boy, unconscious, out of the area. Their identities are unknown, including the seven men who were found deceased in that alleyway. Police are currently discerning whether the shooting and these murders are connected._

_Several reports state that a program dubbed 'The Midnight Channel' warned of this tragedy. They state 'If you gaze into a turned off television on a rainy night, alone, you will see into the future.' Police have rejected this claim, calling it 'A childish rumor,' but many people, unconnected, insist it is true. One man from Tokyo…" _

"That's pretty much it," Yosuke murmured. Everyone had been silent while Naoto gazed intensely and analytically at the screen.

Naoto's normally cool, calm, and collected façade contorted into one of rage. "You idiots!" She said this savagely, even regaining the strength to stand and push past them, to where she spotted her clothes and equipment.

"W-what?" Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"How could you not have realized their intentions? Regardless of whether or not _I_ died, it was a ploy to make _you_ reveal yourselves! You—" She stopped herself, bit her tongue, gnashed her teeth, then regained her composure, placing her hat upon her head in the process. "You will be killed due to your lack of insight."

"We came to rescue you!" Chie stood, chair flying, furious. "You could have died in there! We got you out so you didn't end up in a jail cell after killing all those people! But-but maybe we shouldn't have! You're just a murderer, aren't you?" She mumbled the last words under her breath, but Naoto picked them up regardless.

"To clear up any doubts you may have, Satonaka, I do not kill because I want to. I do not hurt others for a rush of adrenaline, or because I enjoy it. In every situation where I have ever needed to take another life, I did it to save my own. And they still haunt me nightly, regardless of who they were or what they intended to do with me. You are deluded into thinking I am Adachi, which is a grave mistake."

The air became taut. Everyone held their breath. Chie still seemed to be boiling within, but regained her seat after tipping it upwards and planting it on all four legs again, and remained silent.

"… Even those of you who did not chase after me yesterday are likely suspected Persona-users. Hmm. You said the Midnight Channel featured the date. I suspect the culprits planted that there, expecting anyone with a connection to me – and who knew of the Midnight Channel – to come flocking."

"But how? Kanji frowned, confused.

"I can not give you specific details. However, the culprit is associated with shadows, and likely has some control over them. Depending on their abilities, they could, in theory, awaken the Midnight Channel and affect it. I believe this is rather solid proof. They caught you on camera. The enemy wants to eliminate us all. Your locations are all compromised. Do you understand? Well, in any case, I must make a call."

Snatching her suitcase and a cell phone, Naoto vanished around the corner and entered the restroom. All eyes, except for Yosuke's and Teddie's, slid to Chie. "W-what did you mean, 'just a murderer'?" Yukiko was frowning lightly, curtains of black hair flowing into her eyes as she inspected her toes.

Chie seemed too shaken to speak. Yosuke whisked the attention away from her. "Naoto has had to, well, kill people in her work. Chie…" He was obviously unsure how to phrase things delicately. "… She disapproves."

Storm clouds seemed to hang over the group as they waited for Naoto to return.

* * *

May 3rd

The moment Naoto swung the bathroom door shut she began to nimbly dial a number by memory. This location was already compromised; she wouldn't need to change locale for this short exchange.

"Kirijo."

"This is Shirogane. We must meet and discuss urgent matters. My fellow Persona-users have _unwittingly_ revealed their identities. Will you use your resources to protect them if I bring them to you and confide their identities to you?"

Kirijo took a moment to register this information. Naoto could almost hear the cogs and wheels in the woman's brain churning. "Yes. I will send cars and bring you all to me. I have trusted employees who will be no threat, and can navigate well and throw tails off your back. Where are you located?"

Naoto quickly analyzed her words. She had considered, even before their initial meeting that Kirijo was her enemy. If she brought her friends into Kirijo's arms, she could be falling for a fatal trap. Naoto exhaled slightly and squinted her eyes shut, calculating the odds. Finally Naoto responded with the necessary details.

After ending the call, the Detective Prince began to change. Her usual attire was coated in grime, as was the hat. She'd need to clean it if she got the chance. Instead she pulled out something she rarely wore, except for important meetings with influential figures. A black suit with trousers, a royal blue tie and a starched white shirt, all pressed, gave her an especially formal appearance. The childish side of her always enjoyed wearing such things; it reminded her of secret agents in fiction that could accomplish anything, regardless of how impossible the task was. She would never voice such immature thoughts aloud, but it was an undeniable part of her that was reflected in her old Shadow. Naoto felt such clothing would be unnecessary in any other event, but when meeting with Kirijo and possibly her Shadow Operatives, it was best to look sharp and professional. It was then that she spotted the hat Kanji had crafted for her; it would go quite well with her outfit.

She slipped it on, blinking in surprise as it fit securely yet comfortably. _Yes, this will suit me well._ Naoto's lips, normally expressionless or even slightly sad at such times, curved into a rare smile. Packed up, she reentered Rise's room, where everyone's gaze was cast downward sullenly.

"You finally get what you've been wanting to desperately. We are meeting with my client."

Even Chie met her eyes this time; they seemed caught off guard, but generally relieved.

"I… have a condition, however." Naoto cast her gaze, embarrassed, away from the team. "When you meet with these people, refer to me as male. It will make things go… more smoothly."

Naoto reasoned that suddenly becoming female, when her and Kirijo's trust was nearly nonexistent, would be foolish. In the years she masqueraded as a man, she had never been found out (at least, never by normal means; she felt that the Shadow-related outing was an exception), though people had had their suspicions. She reflected on when she had been revealed when attending school at Inaba. She had only been accepted by, of course, the Investigation Team. However the other boys and girls who took this revelation as fact felt uncomfortable around her, and the rumors were constant. She figured that, if necessary, she would reveal her true nature when the bond between Kirijo and the team was more secure.

In a hurry, Naoto told them the arrangements, and waited as the group prepared to depart.

There would be four cars, each carrying two of the Investigation Team.

Yu and Yosuke would depart near Shiroku Store.

Yukiko and Chie would be picked up nearby the Amagi Inn.

Kanji and Teddie – Kanji tentatively asking to feel Teddie's fur before the bear adopted his human appearance – would leave outside of Junes.

Naoto and Rise set off side by side, halting at the bus stop outside the shopping district. She would have chosen more secure, less predictable sites for the team's exit, but hadn't the time to study into the most optimal corners of the community.

Almost silently, a midnight black car rolled forward, engine purring softly. It smoothly paused, allowing Rise and Naoto to swiftly hop in before taking off. Naoto had confirmed this was their car and not an impostor's by studying the tires; they bore a code and slight pattern, embossed into the rubber, that Kirijo had informed her of.

Silky leather-bound seats were soft to the touch. They were of luxurious quality, and were probably comfortable enough to slumber in. The windows were so severely tinted that from the outside, they had been pitch black; but a clear, wide view of the outside world was offered, in outstanding quality. Screens were embedded into the backs of the seats, the Kirijo logo displayed proudly on the spotless panes.

Naoto felt as if she was in her own bubble of safety; it was a reassuring sensation, and temporarily her shoulders were able to slacken from their uptight position. Then she remembered where she was. The driver looked like a young woman, with short, unusually shiny blonde hair. It reminded Naoto of a ray of warm, cheery sunlight. She wore nearly all black, with impeccable pants and coat, and a cherry red tie. With aquamarine, wide eyes and a face free of a single blemish, she could have been a princess from a story book: she was perfect, aesthetically.

But the perpetual whirring and clanking that whispered in Naoto's ear hinted at the lady's true nature. "You are a Mechanical Maiden, yes?" Naoto was upfront; she had heard of Kirijo's experiments with humanoid tactical weapons. Capable of wielding weapons and personas, and durable with extraordinary artificial intelligence, they were rumored to be forces to be reckoned with.

Rise wore a confused expression, but Naoto chose to dismiss the thought of explaining the situation. It would be easier to offer the information when the group was reunited. The android smiled, gently turning a corner, and surprised Naoto with her fluidity. The expression was somewhat mechanical; however, it had grown so naturally and flawlessly on her face that the detective, if not for her prior knowledge, would have likely assumed she was human.

"Yes, I am 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Shirogane-san."

Naoto nodded. The machine had a soothing tone of voice, only slightly monotonous. It carried impressive inflection and the Detective Prince couldn't help but be intrigued by the craftsmanship and outstanding technology that must have been applied to create such a masterpiece. Naoto had the childish urge to ask if she could inspect Aigis' inner workings. To see how a magnificent machine such as Aigis functioned would be a true gift.

"I am happy to make your acquaintance. I am impressed already with your abilities, I admit. Are you capable of summoning a Persona?"

"I am. I operate the Persona Pallas Athena. The drive will be a long one; feel free to rest if you are tired, Shirogane-san. May I ask your friend's name?"

Finally Rise spoke up. "I'm Rise Kujikawa. It's nice to meet you! So, um…are you a robot or something?"

"Kujikawa-san." Aigis nodded, "Yes, I am a robot; however, I have a personality and emotions, just like you and Shirogane-san."

Rise adopted a thoroughly startled expression; however, after a few moments she recovered. Naoto was glad Rise handled her shock well; it would have been bothersome and humiliating if she didn't absorb her uncertainty and contain her questions.

The drive passed slowly; Rise even dozed off. Perhaps she was lulled by the quiet drive and miraculous cushions. Idly fingering the chain attached to her right pocket, she fidgeted every now and then, gazing listlessly out of the window. The scenery flitted past her blue-grey eyes, and the detective made tiny notes of what path they were taking in her head.

The Detective Prince's mind was mulling things over, trying to abolish the fog that threatened to overwhelm her. Despite resting for nearly four days straight, she felt groggy. The only thing keeping her going was the antsy adrenaline coursing through her veins. This excursion would either be the salvation or death or her companions. Naoto was unsure whether she was ready for such a responsibility.

But Naoto was positive she would require the assistance of the Shadow Operatives to meet her – and her friends' – needs. The moment Naoto knew the Investigation Team was in safe hands, she would commence her investigation. Nanjo would only increase in power and influence, and the effects they may have on the world could be chaotic.

In addition to this, she needed to discover the significance of the Midnight Channel reappearing, and under what circumstances can a Persona be summoned in the real world. By meeting Kirijo, Naoto had hopes that she would at least gather some useful information. The Shadow Operatives had the ability to summon their Personas in the flesh-and-blood world. Apparently the Kirijo Group had developed technology to aid those with the potential in drawing out their second selves.

Abruptly Naoto found the car speeding downward, and they were soon engulfed by darkness. It made sense that the Shadow Operatives would conduct their meetings underground. After diving for several minutes, the car leveled, and Aigis directed them through several checkpoints. _This subterranean structure must span out quite far; the security seems efficient and coordinated, _

Naoto noted.

Finally the vehicle growled and shut down. Aigis glanced over her shoulder as overhead lights from beyond shone blindingly. "Welcome to the Shadow Operatives Headquarters."

* * *

So, uh, just telling you now... I really, _really _don't like this chapter. See, I originally had a lot of things changed. It was at a time when some of the plot points were still a bit fuzzy. So I feel like I forgot something in here, and there are gonna be huge gaping plot holes, and my vocabulary is too repetitive, and probably most of all, my characterization has gone down the drain. I feel like Chie and Naoto especially may be out of character here.

Rant over. Sorry. Geh.

Anyway, Aigis is here!

I was thinking... Dealing with the P3 and P4 cast at the same time... Well, there'll be a lot of characters. And I doubt I'll be able to handle them all appropriately. Therefore I might choose a few P3 characters to focus on most out of the others, and go with it. Very soon there will be a lot of character interaction. Is there anyone in particular you want to see in the spotlight? I dunno. Let me know if there is. If not, please continue reading. I appreciate you reading this!

As I am exceedingly nervous about the next chapters, it may take a couple days. However I will update soon. Please give me some feedback if you have something to say and have a moment to spare, whether it be negative or positive. I'd love to know what you guys think. Have a nice night (or morning, or whatever the hell) everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

May 3rd

Yu and Yosuke hesitantly entered the black car that materialized before them. Shrugging, Yosuke pulled the door open and gazed inside. Shortly after he sat down, gesturing for Yu to follow. Slamming the door shut – it automatically locked – Yu scanned his new surroundings.

"Dude, this car is tricked out!" Yosuke couldn't keep his voice down and jabbed Yu in the stomach. "Naoto's got some cool friends, huh?"

But Yu's attention was directed at the driver. "Can we trust you?"

The man at the wheel had a genuinely benign face. He peeked over his broad shoulders, elbow resting on the console nonchalantly. "Nice to meet you too. Yeah, you can trust us. We're your allies, man. I'm Junpei Iori, from the Shadow Operatives. That dude Shirogane got us all to pick you up. We're heading to headquarters, a'right?"

"Shadow What?" Yosuke frowned, leaning forward to take in Junpei's appearance. The man had a goatee, a white button-up shirt (though the top buttons were all undone) and a black jacket. His pants seemed to be black denim. The man was only a few years older than them, and had a careless, benevolent presence about him.

His shark like grin faded. "What, your buddy didn't tell you? Man, you're outta the loop. We fight Shadows, just like you guys. But we're an organization, not a rowdy bunch of kids. The stuff on the news is connected to Shadows, and Mitsuru hired that boy Shirogane to get some info. Shirogane made some deal, so we're taking you over to protect you from the bad guys."

He was not eloquent with words; that much was apparent. Yosuke seemed dumbstruck, and Yu furrowed his brows. Iori's words seemed cryptic to them. "So… we're under your guard? Will we receive a more _in-depth_ explanation when we arrive at your, uh, headquarters?"

Junpei nodded. "Just relax, I got your backs." If that was supposed to be reassuring, it failed to be so. Yosuke and Yu remained silent for two hours, until Junpei piped up once more. "Aww, c'mon, do I look like some kinda hit man? Tell me, how many girls are in your group?" His lips parted into yet another clown-like expression.

"What are you, some perv—" Yosuke began, but Yu cut him off.

"Three."

"Fo-yeah, yeah, three. Rise, Yukiko, and Chie." Yosuke nodded, scratching at his mop of hair nervously. He nearly slipped. _Why is Yu even talking with this stranger, anyway? _

"Any lookers?" Junpei winked. "I'm not tryin' to be a perv or anything, but I _am_ trying to get you guys to stop being so goddamn _boring_." Again, Iori hadn't a hint of malice in his tone; he seemed purely big-hearted... and big-mouthed.

Yu nudged Yosuke, staring at him in a way that clearly said, _"This is your forte"._ But Yosuke was speechless. Junpei made another attempt. "Alright… Well, remember those PortIsland incidents? Y'know, with the Apathy Syndrome and stuff? My friends and I were involved. You guys dealt with the Inaba murders, right?"

"You know about the Inaba murders?" Yosuke was wide-eyed, meeting Junpei's eyes through the rear view mirror.

Junpei nodded, tugging at the collar of his wrinkled shirt. "Yeah, Shadow Ops was gonna check it out. We suspected Shadows were involved. But another job at a higher risk level caught our attention first. We're not very big, only 12-some Persona users. So we can't spread out too much."

"Why're you telling us so much?" Yu felt like he could trust this man, but didn't want to take the risk. Perhaps Naoto's paranoia was rubbing off on him.

"We're allies now. We're all in the same boat. Figured I'd try and make friends. Not every day you meet new Persona-users, right? Oh, and here's the last stretch!"

Suddenly the three were immersed in darkness, the only brightness coming from the headlights and some overhead ones that flickered on automatically. After what seemed like a mile of descending down a tunnel, Junpei screeched to a stop and hopped out of the car. "Welcome to the good ol' HQ!"

* * *

May 3rd

Yukiko and Chie, each nervously gripping small travel bags, waited outside the Amagi Inn.

"What do you think the car will look like? A super-long, flashy limousine? With jets?" Yukiko was excited, and deluded into thinking the team was heading into a superhero's fancy secret base.

Chie couldn't help but be amused. "You know, Yukiko, your imagination is really…" She shook her head. "It'll probably just be a normal car. Gotta stay incognito, right?"

Chie was borderline excited, but also wary. According to Naoto – who she was trying desperately to see in a friendly light – everyone was in mortal danger. _Is now really a time to be in high spirits? Probably not. _

Suddenly the gentle hum of a motor met their ears. A spotless, simple yet glamorous twilight black car stopped in front of them. _This must be it._ Chie gripped the handle – she momentarily felt guilty for smearing fingerprints on the chaste vehicle – and slid inside, Yukiko on her heels.

A young woman with short, choppy brown hair and dressed in a feminine black suit and flamingo pink bow tie faced them. "Hey, are you Mister Shirogane's friends?" Though her speech was for the most part friendly, a suspicious spark was alight in her clear beige eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Chie and this is Yukiko. Um, who're you?"

"What's the confirmation word?" The woman's eyes were enkindled with a fierce fire, and her body language became defensive.

"W-wha? What word? We're supposed to say a word?" Chie was taken aback. Had Naoto forgotten to tell them something? Yukiko was wide-eyed and stupefied.

But a mere moment later, the young lady smiled. "Sorry about that. I just had to make sure you weren't impostors. Mitsuru and your friend exchanged dummy 'confirmation words', so that in the event of their call being intercepted, we could tell who was who. Your boy detective seems to be on the ball then, since he picked up on Mitsuru's intentions." She nodded in appraisal.

"I'm Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you." With that, Takeba returned to the wheel and sped away.

Both Yukiko and Chie let out exasperated, albeit relieved, sighs. "You really scared us for a second there," Yukiko confided. "But couldn't the impostors have picked up on the trick, too?"

Yukari nodded, and smiled playfully, "But body language doesn't lie. I could tell from your reactions that you really were just kids."

Chie growled, "Hey! You're what, two years older than us?"

"Yeah, but still… You remind me of the old days. We once were like you; fighting Shadows in secret to save people, that sort of thing. We were in high school, too."

"Are you saying you're a Persona user?" Yukiko gazed at Yukari in unsuppressed awe when Yukari confirmed this. "I didn't know there were more of us."

"Yeah, we try to be as low-profile as possible. We wouldn't have known about you guys if not for Shirogane…"

They seemed to click; Yukari was surprisingly easy to talk to, and Chie felt the tension in her shoulders vanish as they spoke throughout the ride.

* * *

May 3rd

"Are you sure I can't just feel it?" Kanji frowned, blushing slightly.

"No!" Teddie was slipping back into his bear suit. "I'm gonna have to guard this against you, Kanji! But I bet you even not in my human form I'll woo _all_ the ladies!"

Kanji grunted, turning away. It was then that he noticed the sleek black car parked beside them. Teddie, who had finished zipping his head on, nodded, and they hopped inside. A young woman with a delicate build and long, braided sea foam green hair gazed at them, lightly gripping the steering wheel. "What's the confirmation word?"

"W-what confirmation word? Lady, whatchu talking about?"

Teddie cried, "What word? We didn't hear any word!"

"It's okay. I was testing you. I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. I'll be taking you to the Shadow Operatives Headquarters."

Yamagishi waited until they recovered. "But, ummm, can I ask… Why are you wearing a costume? I understand the significance of a disguise, but that'll only draw attention to yourself."

Teddie and Kanji exchanged desperate glances.

* * *

May 3rd

Yu and Yosuke dubiously stepped out of the vehicle. Several cars, identical to the one they just exited, sat patiently in the apparent parking lot. Junpei, who was surprisingly tall, gestured with a casual hand for them to follow him. They paused at a great, steel door. Iori, hands stuck in his pockets, cast a glance at the two younger men. "The eyes gotta confirm it's us first." Yu and Yosuke didn't quite understand, but opted not to question Junpei's words.

A few moments later, hundreds of latches and locking mechanisms clicked and whirred, and the monstrous door slid grindingly aside. Junpei stepped in without hesitation, as if he were entering his own home. After exchanging expressions clearly stating, "what the hell?" they hurried after him.

The room ahead of them was classy, and yet not. The walls and floors were unmistakably a grey concrete-like material. Stone-like and dull, it was difficult for their eyes to focus at first. At the far right and left corners, more of the monumental metal doors stood guard. In between, multiple sofas and reclining chairs beheld them temptingly, vast flat screen televisions hung from the walls, a pool table, and an impressive bar indulged their curious stares.

A silver-haired young man caught their eyes first. He had multiple scars etched across his robust body, and donned a ridiculous red cape. His dark brown trousers were tattered, and he emitted a powerful and rough presence. Yosuke felt like he and Kanji would get along nicely.

An energetic young woman was speaking animatedly with Yukiko and Chie; she was short and lightly built, but looked like the sort of woman who had a sharp tongue. Chie was smiling genuinely for the first time in days; it even uplifted Yosuke's spirits. Yukiko was giggling without control; he shook his head, exasperated.

Kanji and Teddie were chatting idly – Teddie looking sorely out of place in his bear suit – and it seemed like they were arguing, the bear swatting Kanji's angry fists away. Finally they turned away from each other, Kanji looking extremely uncomfortable in such a high-end place.

Something odd caught his eye; there appeared to be a shimmering shape encasing a tiny young woman with a long, elaborate braid. But the moment he blinked, it was gone, and she was approaching Junpei after smiling shyly at them. Rise followed behind her, waving at the boys.

A gorgeous and petite woman with crystalline blue eyes was stroking a grizzled old dog by the sofas. The lady looked young and joyful, murmuring quietly to the dog. Scarred and eyeing them suspiciously with scarlet eyes, it laid comfortably on a carpet, white curled tail twitching slightly in response to the rhythmic caressing.

Finally, a woman wrapped in an impossibly long and fluffy snow-white fur coat turned to gaze at them. Her blood red hair was a curly mane, and, combined with her masterful posture, Yosuke got the idea that she was the lioness of the "Shadow Operatives". Beside her was Naoto, in her crisp black suit. They had apparently been sipping drinks at the bar – he had to bite his lip to keep himself from smirking when he saw Naoto had been drinking black coffee, which looked terribly odd in an elegant crystal glass- discussing something important.

"Hello. I trust you tested them, Iori?" The red-haired lady approached them, sizing the boys up and speaking quietly. "You are the last to arrive… Iori?"

Junpei suddenly wore the expression of a child who was about to be spanked. "I-I sorta forgot, but they seemed totally okay—Whoa!"

Naoto had hopped off the bar stool and had drawn her pistol, icy blue eyes flashing dangerously. "What is the confirmation word?" Her steady hands directed the muzzle at Yu's heart.

"Wha—Holy shit, Naoto, we didn't do anything, I swear! Please!" Yosuke had his hands flailing in the air, and looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Yu was wide eyed and his mouth had parted open slightly; otherwise he was as ridiculously stoic as always.

Naoto pocketed her gun, smiling almost imperceptibly. "It's okay. I needed to test you so they could see you are safe. These men are Yosuke Hanamura and Yu Narukami." She nodded at the fiery young woman.

"Iori, if you ever want to leave here, you need to get your act together. It's a waste of your Persona abilities if you can't act professional." Junpei cringed, but nodded, tipping his hat over his eyes in a similar fashion to Naoto when she was embarrassed.

"Now, everyone take a seat. We will explain the situation and who we are and why you are here. I am Mitsuru Kirijo." Kirijo strutted forward towards the herd of comfy chairs and waited until everyone in the room was seated before sitting down herself.

"You all are here at request of your friend Shirogane. He proposed that you should come under our protection when he learned that your lives were in danger. We will allow you to live in this HQ until further notice. Gunmen were deployed into Inaba just this morning; they were headed for you. Your friend made a close, but correct, call.

"We are the Shadow Operatives, an unofficial organization jointed with the police. Our main objective is to protect people from Shadows. We combat them with our Personas, and although small, we are able to accomplish much. But a group conducting experiments on Shadows is targeting us Persona users; we are the only ones barring their way, and in their eyes, must be eliminated.

"I employed Shirogane to investigate them, but I hired him too late; mere days later the incident in TatsumiPortIsland took place. You will be safe here. Shirogane will once again deploy, and when he returns with a method to combat and avoid their forces, you may, with luck, be able to return to your daily lives with only slight deviations.

"That is, in a nutshell, the situation."

Everyone was silent for a moment, processing the more-or-less full story. "Please feel at ease here. It is likely one of the safest, most secure places in Japan. Shirogane and I have business to discuss, however. We will return momentarily."

Mitsuru led Naoto into a room placed at their right. Every pair of eyes followed them until the steel door locked and barred them from sight.

"So… everyone here can use a Persona, huh?" Yosuke was making an attempt at conversation. He wasn't too happy about being stuck who-knows-where with strangers for who-knows-how-long.

"Yeah. Why don't we all get introduced, 'kay?" Junpei was leaning forward, elbows on his knees. The situation was awkward, and the Investigation Team especially seemed quite disconcerted. "I'm Junpei Iori, and my Persona's called Trismegistus."

"I'm Akihiko Sanada. My Persona is Caesar."

"I'm Fuuka Yamagishi. Juno has analysis powers."

"Yukari Takeba, Isis."

"I am Aigis, and I wield Athena. This –" She gestured to the dog dozing at her feet, "Is Koromaru. His Persona is Cerberus, although he is no longer fit for combat."

"A _dog_ can fight Shadows?"

"Yeah, of course. He was a core member of our team back in high school." Akihiko nodded, patting the fuzzy creature on the head. "Oh, and Mitsuru's Persona is Artemisia. We had another member on our team, but he can't be here right now…" His face fell and he withdrew from a softly whimpering Koromaru.

The Investigation Team returned the favor, stating their names and Personas. It still felt oddly formal, but they were blessed by the return of Naoto and Mitsuru, strangely grave expressions planted on their faces.

* * *

May 3rd

Mitsuru led Shirogane into a conference room three doors off. The small man began to speak as soon as the locking door quieted. "In the event of my death, I expect you to protect them with_ every _resource at your disposal."

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, of course. Discovering new, young and capable Persona users is a gift we cannot waste."

"'An opportunity you cannot waste', correct? I've been watching your body language, Mitsuru Kirijo, particularly when you were explaining the situation. The rest of your Persona users have been killed, haven't they?"

Mitsuru was taken off guard; she winced. She hadn't even told her team except for Akihiko, but this young man had deduced it from her actions? "Yes. I admit I was extremely hesitant, sending my remaining people out. I had originally planned to deploy automatons, like Aigis, but my team insisted. Aigis is the only one capable of pulling off the human act well right now. It was our only choice, because if something happened, nobody was there to give them orders."

"Indeed." Shirogane closed his eyes for a moment. In the dim light, he looked exhausted and broken. "How do you summon your Personas? During the PortIsland incident, my Persona manifested and killed my adversaries. However, Yamato Takeru was not under my control. He acted of his own will, and shortly after I was incapacitated. Your team can, with sufficient focus, summon Personas any time, anywhere, of their own wills. What is your method?"

"The Kirijo group uses Evokers. They are gun-like objects that you point and fire at your own head. It represents overcoming fear and turning it into strength. That is the mindset you must be in to summon a Persona."

"Interesting. But if you can achieve that mindset – how do you control and maintain it in the real world?"

"It can take practice. However, there are ways to ensure control over a Persona…" Mitsuru trailed off uneasily. "It's artificial, but works well… for a short time." Shinjiro Aragaki took those pills. Even if he had not been murdered by Takaya on that fateful night, he would have met his demise far too young. "But the side effects will kill you."

"You do understand what I am requesting of you, yes?"

"Let me give you an Evoker. You may be able to utilize it."

Shirogane was deadly serious; his penetrating silver-blue eyes gazed into her soul. His following question was something Mitsuru could only attempt to interpret.

* * *

May 3rd

"Iori, lend Shirogane your Evoker."

"W-wha? Um, 'kay." Junpei drew a gun from a holster on his hip, and tossed it to Naoto, who caught it with swift reflexes.

"Demonstrate." The Investigation Team didn't catch the blur of motion that caused a masked, gorgeous woman clad in armor to appear behind Mitsuru, armed with a deadly whip.

Naoto nodded, "Get your back up method ready, just in case." Mitsuru and Akihiko exchanged pained glances, and after unlocking a safe behind the bar, tossed a few pills into her hand, then told everyone in the room to stand back.

"Wouldn't you agree we clear this room before attempting this, Kirijo?" Naoto felt uptight and nervous. Beads of sweat were beginning to accumulate at the base of her neck. After digging into her memory, she recalled watching Yamato Takeru – herself – kill seven people instantly. She would not risk that with her friends if things got out of hand.

"I trust you'll either back out… or accept the risks." Kirijo was obviously against this; the woman had one hand hanging off of her right arm, like a shaky shield. Her whole posture screamed insecurity. Naoto was positive that she had seen terrible things as a Persona-user.

But Naoto needed to be able to control Yamato Takeru, now that she had discovered she could utilize him in the real world. Dismissing Kirijo's covert warning with a spark of annoyance alighting in her eyes, Naoto rashly took hold of the mock-pistol and pointed the muzzle at her soft, vulnerable temple. Inhaling deeply, exhaling slowly, Naoto Shirogane squeezed the trigger.

* * *

So I hope this chapter didn't bore you. You may also be questioning the characters' actions. I know I've been trying to make sure there aren't plot holes or huge problems in the logic. If there is, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Though everything here, even some of the seemingly insignificant stuff, should have some sort of purpose.

So I am guilty of dressing Naoto up in a suit. I'm sorry, but I think she would look awesome in a business suit or something. I sometimes get sick of her usual attire - doesn't she have anything else to wear except for that and her other blue shirt? xD Video game characters and their lack of a wardrobe.

Ah, so, I hope everyone's in character here. I have to admit, I really enjoy writing Junpei. Writing dialogue for all of the characters scares me, but he's just so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy the edition of the P3 cast. Well, at least most of them. I hope you few readers are okay with Ken not being there? This isn't an act of hate against him, I swear. :P

Anyway, this chapter came earlier than I expected. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

May 3rd

"W-what the—what the hell, Naoto!?" Kanji stood in a dazed stupor as Naoto jabbed a firearm into her temple and pulled the trigger. _What's she doin'?_

Gun discharging loudly, Naoto faltered, gripping the green capsules that had been placed in her childlike hands. Kanji was about to run up to her, but paused when a looming figure rose at the young detective's back.

Yamato Takeru stood calmly for a moment; the members of the Shadow Operatives deflated, as if they had expected to be blown to bits within seconds. The Investigation Team, however, was blinking in utter surprise and confusion.

The bird-like warrior, sabre sharply glittering in the artificial light, gazed at them for a surreal moment with his yellowed eyes. But, without warning, his posture changed; the heroic façade was broken, and the armor-clad Persona's visor fell over his dangerously glinting eyes. Simultaneously, Naoto and Yamato Takeru began to writhe in apparent agony, gripping their heads and kneeling breathlessly.

"What the hell's going on?" Yosuke was dumbfounded and panicked, "What's happening to them?"

Akihiko, forehead crinkling, yelled over Yamato Takeru's shrill, paranormal shrieks, "Personas summoned unnaturally, especially in the real world, can become distorted. They can begin to revert back into their Shadow selves. His is doing the same… It's rejecting Shirogane."

This barely scratched the surface of the situation; but there was no time. Yamato Takeru thrashed to and fro, and finally drew his weapon. Naoto, teeth grinding and eyes welded shut, hunched over, barely catching herself before crashing to the ground. Everyone in the room turned to stone momentarily; then the robotic girl, Aigis, was pointing her built-in firearms at Yamato Takeru, and the Shadow Operatives reflexively gripped their Evokers and prepared to summon their own Personas. Koromaru was even on his paws, snarling and glaring at the Persona in trepidation.

But Yamato Takeru didn't attack. At least, he didn't charge at them. He reeled back, preparing to slash at his other self, Naoto. With an inhuman, other-worldly screech, he sliced at the young detective.

* * *

May 3rd

Naoto bit her tongue, trying to bottle up the agonized yell building in her throat. A salty, metallic liquid began to trickle down her burning tongue as the impossibly painful throbbing reached its peak, threatening to crack her head in two. Her breathing ceased, lungs aching, and her heart's thrum was erratic and deafening. Naoto's Evoker clattered to the ground, glinting in the light and blinding the young detective.

Naoto's eyes screwed shut tightly, and she was so disorientated she didn't realize that she had fallen to her knees, back curved over and one hand clawing at her head. It was only by chance that she had fallen to the side, propping herself on a creaking elbow, to look up into the visor of her alter ego, and his maliciously glaring sword. Naoto kicked off desperately, platform boots scraping against the chilly, unforgiving concrete floor.

Gasping for breath, chest heaving in the effort, Naoto lifted her sweaty, trembling hand to her mouth, and released the three green capsules. At first they seemed to be stuck in her throat, lodged in the tightening canal. But soon, after just barely escaping one of Yamato Takeru's deranged and vicious blows, they slipped down Naoto's throat. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Her stomach began to churn like a stormy sea, and her vision swam for a petrifying moment. Beads of sweat began to flow down her neck, and apparently, in the chaos, she had even disturbed her gunshot graze; her cheek was sizzling, and at the wound she could feel a sickly stickiness welling up.

But Yamato Takeru was in much worse shape: he began to writhe and flail on the ground, sword discarded, until he faded back into the muddled recesses of Naoto's mind with another ear-splitting screech.

It was over, but Naoto found that her feet had become stones; perhaps they were nailed to the ground? Her entire body was rigid, and her eyes began to sting suspiciously with tears. Instinctively she blinked feverishly, wanting to cast away the childish, emotional waters. This brought her back to reality. A hand, gentle but hesitant, touched her shoulder lightly.

Naoto jumped, swatted at the hand, feet regaining their life, and backed away rapidly. In her bleary peripheral vision she caught sight of her black shield: her cap. She swooped and gripped it in her clammy hands, then secured it atop her unkempt hair. Having that familiar, protective feeling conceal her eyes from sight, Naoto began to relax. She hadn't fully processed the situation in her mind, and still felt edgy as the rush of adrenaline began to fade.

After steadying her breath, Naoto glanced up at the group before her. She felt like a naughty child about to be scolded and lectured, and the little detective had to fight fiercely to keep her shaky composure in place. To keep her hands busy – and hide the fact that they were trembling – she readjusted her tie, smoothed her disheveled suit, and lowered her cap even further over her eyes.

Finally someone spoke: "You idiot! What the hell was that?"

Naoto shrunk slightly as she listened to Rise's hurtful tone. She could tell Rise was crying, and knew she didn't fully understand the situation. To her, it had probably gone by in a panicked flash: a suicidal gesture, the inhuman cries of a Persona, and a near-death experience for everyone.

The realization of her foolishness fell upon Naoto's weary shoulders. She had, indeed, acted like a child. Her reasoning was sound: without her Persona, she would be dead. If she wanted to investigate further, Naoto would need to tame her other self, and use him to her advantage. She would not survive a month in the real world if she could not utilize Yamato Takeru.

However, risking the lives of everyone in the room, without warning, unknowing of what the results may be, all in a desperate fit, was unforgivable. Naoto had the urge to crumble and collapse on the floor and weep, or flee from the harsh words she would soon have forced upon her. Naoto shuffled her feet, wondering if she had swallowed a stone, because her stomach felt so heavy she was surprised she hadn't succumbed to the weight.

All was silent for a painstaking moment, until another one of her Investigation Team friends growled, "Well, speak up! What just happened?"

Naoto had lost her voice. Her throat was so dry it was likely cracking, and the young woman tried to formulate words but could only spit out dust. Mitsuru Kirijo accepted the burden of explaining upon her own shoulders, drawing herself up to her full height and momentarily keeping eye contact with the entire group.

"Shirogane requested to learn and utilize _our_ way of summoning Personas. The Evoker – the gun-like object on the floor – is what aids us in this pursuit. However, in the real world, Persona-users may have difficulty controlling their other selves. The Shadow Operatives have become accustomed to it, but for someone such as Shirogane, who has only summoned in the alternate dimension, it is a straining task. Those pills he just took are to strengthen your control over your Persona. In small doses, the medicine can enforce control over the Persona. In higher dosages, it will suppress it completely."

This speech was well thought-out, for being improvised so suddenly. It merely scratched the surface of the situation, but would have to be sufficient for the time being. "We will supply answers to any of your questions… Later. For now I believe it would be best to show you to your lodgings." Kirijo gave her team – particularly Iori – a stern, meaningful glare, then turned to Naoto. "Shirogane." Her expression was seething. Her hair might have been on fire and lasers could be coming out of her eyes – she would have been just as intimidating.

"You are a fool." Kirijo was clearly suppressing her fury. For that, Naoto Shirogane was deeply indebted to her. Naoto nodded, feeling thoroughly exhausted, head still throbbing faintly. If there were to be a lecture, she wanted to be in her best form beforehand. Kirijo, intelligent and perceptive, picked up on this. "We will speak later. I suggest you stay here for at least two more days. Too much activity in one area will arouse suspicion. I will allow you to discuss lodgings with your team."

Naoto, attempting to keep her pace steady yet swift, departed, entering the room at the left by which her friends had disappeared. The concrete construction was eerily still and cold. Naoto was eager to rest, though if she had a say in the matter – and it was a rational decision – she'd have darted away and began her formal investigation. But Naoto not only needed sleep, but also had to learn as much as she could about all of the Shadow Operative members in the short window of time provided to her.

To acquire knowledge on some of the few Persona users in the world was imperative. Naoto already had a mental checklist building quickly in her mind. Naoto had made this a habit. She would filter through the mess in her head, smooth the information out, and create a short list comprised of small, easy-to-remember words. All she needed was something neat and simple that could jog her memory easily.

It seemed the entire group, excluding Kirijo, had gathered in the next room. Artificial light revealed it was a room of steel gateways: doors branched off of each wall, separating into hallways and living spaces. Some of the youngest were arguing over who would bunk with who, and Naoto felt tempted to withdraw. Unfortunately, her pressing need for rest – and the daunting woman lurking in the previous room – kept her feet nailed to the icy floor.

"In the event of an emergency, it may be advisable to stay with one of the Shadow Operatives, as we know our way around the place." Akihiko Sanada, despite his wild and scarred appearance, seemed, at the very least, more level-headed than Kanji. He looked to Naoto, then Yu, for approval.

"I would agree. However, we have only just become acquainted. I believe we would be supervising each other instead of resting." Naoto piped up, throat raw, but she managed to lower her tone of voice sufficiently nonetheless. Yu's forehead crinkled slightly. Boarding with a Shadow Operative could supply information, save their lives, kill them, or be exceedingly uncomfortable. Naoto was prepared to share a room with a male. She'd done so in the past, and was familiar with the appropriate precautions needed to conceal her gender. Or prevent Kanji from getting a nosebleed.

"Well…" Yu's voice trailed off for a moment. He was clearly considering Naoto's true sex, and who was the "real" leader at the time. He had led the Investigation Team through the TV World. But he also felt Naoto had a better grasp of the situation than anyone. If anything, Yu should handle the hottest heads in the events of an emergency, while Naoto kept watch on the main combatants of the Shadow Operatives. He had an idea, but was unsure if he should voice it. Naoto, hand and chin glued together, seemed to be in deep thought.

Finally, she spoke: "I assume Kirijo, as the leader, does not share rooms with others?" Sanada nodded. The others had continued chatting and bickering, so the decision was upon only the three's shoulders.

"Fuuka, Aigis, and Mitsuru all have single rooms. All others can accommodate up to four people. Junpei and I have been lodging together for now." Sanada leaned against the wall, watching with slight amusement as Chie delivered a "critical hit to the nads" to Yosuke, Teddie cowering behind Kanji. Naoto coughed lightly – but deliberately – and Akihiko's attention snapped back to the trio. He found that watching the younger Persona-users was like traveling back in time.

"Takeba, Kujikawa, Amagi, and Satonaka will comprise of one group. Narukami, Teddie, and Tatsumi will be another. The remaining – Iori, Sanada, Hanamura, and I – will be in the last group."

Dipping his head in compliance, Akihiko called out to the others. "We've got your room arrangements figured out." Everyone was still, and faced the muscular man. He briefly went over the rooms and their locations, then assigned each person their new home and "family". A few people groaned, particularly Yosuke.

"Why do I have to be with two strangers and _Naoto?_ Total killjoy, man."

"Well, you can always come with Kanji and Teddie. I think Teddie was saying something about you two sharing beds at home, so it shouldn't be a-" Yu was smirking lightly, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"OKAY, okay, shut up already! It's alright…" Yosuke paused for a second. "Oh, sorry, Naoto."

Behind them, the girls were all giggling hysterically, while Kanji began to fume. He likely interpreted Yu's words as an attack against his still-confused sexuality. Indeed, the night would surely be a lively one.

They departed with a pleading Teddie trailing behind them, "Why can't I go score with the girls?"

* * *

May 3rd

"Y'know, it'll be kinda nice with more people around. We've been here for a week, and I've had to be alone in this room since then. I feel extreme cabin fever." Yukari seemed generally amiable; Rise thought they might be able to get along. Though she was still frustrated at Naoto for forcing them into this mess, she had to make the best of it.

"I feel you. So, are these rooms nice?"

Yukiko and Chie were gripping their bags, walking just behind Rise and Yukari. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. Since everything's concrete, it probably doesn't look too nice…"

Chie rolled her eyes. It was typical of Yukiko to be critical of any living space. "Of course it'll be nice! I mean, c'mon, this is Kirijo we're talking about. Aren't they loaded?"

Yukari giggled. "Yeah, they're alright, don't worry. A bit boring with all the grey, but you'll get used to it. Oh, and yeah, Mitsuru-senpai is one of the leaders of the Kirijo Group. They have influence over practically everything, it seems. I bet they even made your cell phones."

At this, Rise slipped her cell phone – which was, unsurprisingly, out of service – from her pocket and gazed intensely at the logo printed on the side, trying to recall what it stood for. Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh no! This company has hired me for some commercials! And I was totally unappreciative!" Her phone had a stylish Kirijo Group label engraved into its sleek surface.

"Wait, hold on. Rise… you're _Risette?_ Oh man, I knew you looked familiar, but I hadn't expected that!" Yukari grinned, "I love your new album! After this all blows over, can I go to one of your concerts?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, why not? Y'know, I bet almost everybody here has never even been to a concert before. We're all from the boonies." Rise twirled one pigtail idly with a jewel-encrusted finger. Her spirits were already lifting significantly.

"That's right! I know Yukiko and I have never been to one."

"Kanji-kun hasn't, either. I think he's only been to the big cities a few times. But Yosuke and Yu probably have, huh?" Abruptly, Yukiko began to giggle hysterically, a dainty hand covering her mouth and her cheeks burning red.

Chie sighed, flashing Yukari a sympathetic look. "This happens whenever she finds something really funny. What is it, Yukiko?"

"Oh—I—I just imagined…" She trailed off into another fit. Rise rolled her eyes, but her glossy lips curled into a smile anyway. "I just saw Naoto-kun rocking out to some heavy metal band. Sh—_He'd _look so out of place."

Rise almost choked when Yukiko nearly slipped, "Oh! Yeah, that just _doesn't _click in my head…" She said this stiffly, casting a hopeful glance at Yukari, who was oblivious. "But I could see him listening to some boring classical music or something. I don't think he ever has any fun."

They continued to chat – and, in Yukiko's case, snort – until they halted at a broad steel door at the end of the hall. "Well, this is it. Welcome to home sweet home!" As the door slid open with a groan, their new lodgings were exposed.

* * *

May 3rd

Junpei led the way for Yu, Teddie, and Kanji. He'd been unlucky enough to be chosen to escort the trio to their rooms. The hallways were long and far apart – it would take him a good ten minutes to walk there and back. Though he didn't enjoy being Mitsuru's little servant, he was, at the very least, interested in the newcomers.

"So, dudes! I was thinking, you're all old enough to drink, right? I've got some of the good stuff if you want. We could have some tonight, celebrate. Whaddya think?"

"Celebrate _what?_" Yu frowned. He doubted it would be wise to become intoxicated around a bunch of strangers, in who-knows-where, in a possibly dangerous situation. Not to mention he recalled King's Game – _without _alcohol – in club Escapade for the school trip. Naoto's gender would certainly be revealed – and all of his other friends' secrets – if Yukiko, Rise, and Teddie got drunk. He shivered at the thought.

"Oh, c'mon! We've been stuck here for ice ages, and we got a buncha guys now, and some pretty girls… And, y'know… It's boring right now, and this could be a good way to get to know each other."

"Party? Teddie's always up for a _beary_ wild party!" Teddie practically leaped for joy in his adorable foolishness, while Kanji merely shrugged.

"I've never had no alcohol before, really."

"Aww, you kiddin'? It's okay, once in a while." Junpei's face suddenly darkened, "But just don't become alcoholics."

Yu raised his eyebrows slightly at this, but said nothing. Their footsteps echoed eerily off the concrete floors, and for several minutes everyone was silent. When they paused at the end of the hall and the door slid open, Junpei waved them goodbye and with a shark-like grin, bolted down the corridor.

* * *

May 3rd

Naoto stashed away a large bottle of the green capsules away in her pocket. She'd need to arrange things later. She'd concluded that using an Evoker to aid in her summoning would be foolhardy. Due to recent events, the young detective kept three firearms on her person at all times. Adding a fourth would be not only confusing, but if she mistook it for a real pistol… It would either be unintentionally fatal, or not deadly enough. Knowing the consequences, but knowing there was nothing more to be done, Naoto convinced Kirijo into allowing her the pills.

Her temporary home would be sufficient, by the looks of it.

The room itself was large, grey, and dull. At the back, there were two doorways: one for a kitchen, the other a restroom. In the middle a grand, elaborate carpet was nailed into the floor. Atop it two luxuriously puffy leather couches, and two stout recliners surrounded a low granite coffee table. On the left and right, simple beds with starched and pressed white sheets and stiff, rarely used pillows sat. It reminded Naoto of the many hotels she had stayed at, except she hadn't had to share with three other men.

It appeared that Akihiko and Junpei had already claimed their beds; she nodded to Yosuke, prompting him to choose which of the two remaining ones he would prefer. Looking uneasy, he trotted to the one nearest the door, setting down an orange-and-black duffel bag and collapsing on the bed. His stiff shoulders slackened when he hit the cushions. "Oh _man!_ You never said these beds were outta this world!" He rolled over, voice muffled by the fluffy comforter.

Completely ignoring Yosuke, Naoto briskly set her silver suitcase down by the night stand, and sat rigidly at the foot of the bed. She _wanted_ to pass out right there and forget about everything else. However, she knew that could not be the case. _But, perhaps a short nap would do no harm… _Eyes already drooping and mind completely fogged with drowsiness, she propped herself up against the wall, still sitting on the mattress, and closed her eyes.

* * *

May 3rd

Akihiko and Junpei had already lived in the same room for several weeks. Junpei's side was a wreck; the caped man winced when he saw dirty laundry strewn on the wrinkled pillows and dirty magazines splayed for all to see on the cold floor. He even thought he spied candy wrappers stuffed under the covers. He sighed, shaking his head like a disappointed father. Junpei simply cocked his head, not understanding, then leaned back and grinned as Hanamura rolled on the bed gleefully.

Akihiko settled in his own corner of home, making sure everything was in order. He felt a twinge of childish pride, as his own area was practically immaculate, compared to Junpei's. He glanced at an alarm clock ticking away steadily on his nightstand. Soon, they'd need dinner. Mitsuru had told him to make sure the visitors became comfortable, then rejoin in the lounge for food. Explanations and the swapping of information would be shared when everyone had settled in.

The muscular man reflected on the dinners of the past weeks. Due to no longer being able to trust her employees, Mitsuru had to assign her staff away from the base. That meant everyone had taken turns preparing dinner. Most nights, they had to settle for instant ramen and microwave meals. Fuuka had volunteered to cook multiple times, and had been disappointed when the group hurriedly exclaimed they weren't hungry. Akihiko only hoped that the gentle young woman would not offer while their guests were present; they did not realize the grave mistake it would be.

With this in mind, Akihiko delved into his memories, seeking to uncover some of the recipes Shinjiro had told him before his untimely demise. A few simple formulas popped into his mind. Akihiko smiled lightly, assuming he'd need to take the bull by the horns and feed the entire group. Junpei and Aigis had proven to be disasters in the kitchen. Junpei knew only how to boil water and punch in numbers on a microwave. Aigis had not been programmed with recipes, as she did not require sustenance to survive. Once Akihiko had allowed her to attempt to create dinner; that night a black glob was produced from a raging fire at the stove.

Yukari knew basic recipes and techniques. She, by far, was the most adept at cooking besides Akihiko, though she had a tendency to burn the food. Koromaru's purpose in the kitchen was to taste test; he approved of little, and anything he ate would almost certainly be edible to a human.

Akihiko took ten minutes to ponder this, until he stood and said, "Alright, it's about time we group up again. Are you guys hungry?" Hanamura had been stuffing his meager supplies into a small dresser at the foot of his bed. He nodded vigorously, and everyone looked to Shirogane. The young man had his cap tipped over his eyes, concealing them in the shadows. He had his arms folded tightly around his thin body, and his back was straight as a board against the hard concrete walls. He gave no response.

"Yo Naoto, don't be so rude!" Hanamura rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the formally dressed detective. But he skidded to an abrupt halt when he was a few feet from the young man. "Ohhh." He turned on a dime and motioned for the others to leave.

Akihiko stared on, perplexed. Then it finally clicked. Shirogane must have fallen asleep the moment he sat on the bed. He frowned, unable to comprehend how a person could even fall asleep in such a position so quickly. But he shrugged, smiling lightly when Hanamura tried to suppress his jolly laughter. When the steel door clicked shut behind him, his shoulders began to shake.

"Oh man, I didn't know Naoto could even do that! I'll bet you ten bucks that you could steal her hat and—and… _he'd_ still be dead asleep." This came out in a bit of a slur, but Akihiko blinked as he referred to Shirogane as a female.

"Her?" Junpei hadn't caught on, and was merely keeping stride next to them.

Yosuke jumped. "Oh, sorry, did I say that? I meant 'he,' my voice just gets jacked up when laughing, y'know?" He grinned, headphones lopsided on his neck. Akihiko nodded, dismissing the silly thoughts.

* * *

May 3rd

Naoto Shirogane blinked wearily. The light was blinding, and the entire room seemed to be spinning like a carousel. Yawning softly and cupping a dainty hand to her mouth, she tried to find the floor with her numb feet. Once standing, her vision clouded momentarily. Then the world cleared, and her senses were back on alert. She tensed, sweeping her hardened gaze around the dark room.

The others had left. Apparently, she'd nodded off. She cursed herself for being so weak, but nonetheless slumped back down onto the bed. Her head hung as the gears churned and whirred within her brain. After minutes of staring at her knees, she glanced at the ticking watch on her wrist. It was getting late; she was positive the others were likely gathering for an evening supper. Naoto flicked a switch on the black rim, and instantly the face illuminated brightly.

She used this as a guiding light, seeking a switch on the wall. She decided it would be best to take advantage of the time she had alone, and thoroughly plan her next moves. She needed to be prepared for whatever came next, and since her friends were directly involved in the matter, she'd need to take care of them – and their parents – also. With bright, shimmering light shining down on her, Naoto returned to her bed and hoisted the suitcase onto her lap.

From there she took out a small maintenance kit for her firearms. She withdrew all three of them, and began to clean and polish the parts until they were undoubtedly operational, and reloaded the bullets. She often did this when mulling things over; a natural tinkerer, she liked to keep her hands busy while pondering cases and problems. Once she secured them back onto her person, Naoto took out a small booklet and a pen – which also functioned as a flashlight, lock pick, and voice recorder – and began to scratch notes into the tiny pages. For possibly hours she scribbled, brain working furiously, until she sat back on the bed and released a long sigh. _These plans will do._ _They'll have to._ After reading over them ten times, engraining them into her memory, Naoto dug in her deep pockets for a lighter, and burned every page. Depositing the ashes in a trash bin, she took a moment to reflect over her thoughts.

If all went well – "well" as in she and her companions weren't killed immediately – she would have to lie her way to hell to make a difference. She only hoped she would be able to fulfill her purpose and live up to the Shirogane name, no matter the cost.

* * *

May 3rd

Mitsuru Kirijo was not having a good night. Though business was booming in the everyday world, in the shadows her life was beyond stressful. Akihiko always joked "If you keep working non-stop, you'll get a heart attack." Mitsuru always replied with, "If you continue to brawl with bears, you'll get your head mauled off." Their thoughts were the same: _"I can take it." _But, like it had been years ago when her father died, her resolve had started to dissolve.

Most of the Persona users under her command had been killed right off the bat, with no obvious precursor to alert them. It had taken countless hours of searching to discover those with the potential, and because she had honed their abilities, she had become responsible for their lost lives. When this happened, Mitsuru sought out the old SEES group and gathered them in the safest place she could think of. If anything, she would keep her longtime friends alive. A few of them had stayed by her side as she climbed up the ladder in business and developed the Shadow Operatives. When Akihiko set off on the journey to master his technique, one of her closest companions had seemed to fall of the face of the Earth… Much like _he _did.

Fuuka, kindhearted and sympathetic, joined Mitsuru determinedly in the battle against Shadows. Together they discovered a few other eligible members to join the Shadow Operatives. Later Junpei returned, after going through the wringer in the "real world" where he bagged, folded, shelved, and delivered just about every product on the planet. They accepted him with open arms, partly delighted to have another one of the original team back, but also somewhat downcast because they knew joining the Shadow Operatives was Junpei's last resort. When he first left, he said he wanted to know what a normal life was like, even if just for a while. He wanted to appreciate and experience what every other human being did before jumping back into action.

With members growing slowly but surely, Mitsuru confronted the police. When the Ops were finally approved as part of the force, things were looking up. After several successful missions internationally, her confidence soared through the stratosphere. So when her agents were struck down almost simultaneously, it was a terrible blow to not only her corporation, but to her pride and her heart.

When Kirijo first decided to separate from Nanjo, both groups thought it was for the best. However, they still remained close, depending on each other occasionally, but overall maintaining a healthy – but unrelated – relationship. But, from the contact they had over the years with the Kirijo Group, Nanjo became more and more aware of the existence of Shadows and what they could accomplish with them. The new leader of the Nanjo group took control and steered his researchers down the path that Kirijo once took, with money and power in mind.

As Nanjo eventually started to become more distant, and certain files vanished out of thin air, Mitsuru became wary. When her Shadow Operatives dropped dead, her suspicions became stronger. And finally, when the Nanjo group cut all connections with Kirijo, her theory was confirmed. It was painful to see such a long-standing bond become torn to shreds, but Mitsuru knew that business was the least of her problems. She had to take action immediately to prevent Nanjo from destroying what SEES had fought so desperately to achieve.

To make things worse, one of her few trustworthy resources, Shirogane, was practically committing suicide. She understood his logic, to an extent. He could not seem to control his Persona in the real world. However, with the dangers lying ahead, waiting to strike at him, it was a necessity to be able to fight back. A Persona was the perfect tool. But he could only secure the lives of the innocent – and his own – if he swallowed the pills. Though Mitsuru could see the rationality of it, she could only think of the dangers presented by them, and how Shinjiro lived the final years of his life.

After the final battle, Mitsuru dug deeply into the remaining products and archives that were developed by the Kirijo Group during their studies of Shadows. She discovered automatons, other research labs, technology that would induce the Dark Hour at any time of day, and, to her dismay, papers that outlined the chemical makeup of the _pills. _Allowing Shirogane to take them would be both an advantage and disadvantage, but there didn't seem to be any other alternative.

So when Shirogane's young friends tentatively reentered the lounge, Mitsuru was drawn from her anxious musings and looked up at their oblivious faces. The Boy in the Costume had apparently abandoned his suit, and was hopping energetically around Aigis, eyes shining with a childish and hopeful light. His glossy blonde hair seemed to droop after a moment of speaking with the mechanical maiden. In fact, his entire being seemed to deflate slightly; Mitsuru recognized the look as one that Junpei wore when his perverted flirting failed to woo a woman.

A raven-haired young lady was chatting shyly with Fuuka, while a girl Mitsuru recognized as Satonaka was giggling with the pop singer Risette and Yukari. Akihiko was sitting at the bar, holding his jug of protein, and explaining health-related jargon to a confused-looking Tatsumi. A headphone-wearing boy was chuckling next to Narukami. Narukami, smiling lightly, glanced over at her and locked gazes with Mitsuru. With a sharp intake of breath, she blinked in disbelief. His eyes were _so familiar._ Bright and understanding, they seemed to connect with her very soul. She avoided his stare, and hurriedly stood to grab everyone's attention and appoint a "chef" for the night's supper.

She could only yearn in her heart that they wouldn't all be killed, and that Nanjo would not repeat what Kirijo did those many years ago.

* * *

Yeah, so, I hope this is okay. I dunno, I felt like the readers wouldn't like this chapter. Hopefully you did. Also, thank you for your reviews!  
I hope everyone is staying in character. I'm finding it a bit difficult to juggle all of these characters around, but it isn't too bad at all. So, one reviewer mentioned that the whole "Nanjo is bad" thing doesn't make sense, and pointed out that Kei Nanjo is a Persona user. This is true. I tried to explain a bit further in this chapter to clarify a few things. However, before I re-did all of the chapters, I believe I had an author's note that mentioned the fact that as I have not played the earlier Persona games, I did not want to get too technical and put Kei Nanjo in there and etc etc. It's sloppy storytelling on my part, and I'm sorry for that.

However I hope you can keep on reading. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and though it's not that good, it makes me happy.

Also, the next chapters will probably have a bit of social interaction between the P3 and P4 casts. I find that the humor I put in here is a bit forced, so I'm hoping to work on that a bit. I'm all caught up with my "reserved" chapters that I wrote a few months ago. So basically that means everything that I post from here on out will be "new". I wrote most of this chapter right now, so I doubt it'll have much of an effect on my updating speed, but we'll see.

By the way, I really like getting reviews. So if you find you have the time and something to say, I'd appreciate it if you told me how you felt about this chapter. Or pointed out typos. Or spelling/grammatical errors or plot holes. Or just express your opinion, whether it be negative or positive. Yup.

Anyway, I'm done rambling. I really ought to cut these author's notes down, eh?

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

May 3rd

Akihiko Sanada, unsurprisingly, was chosen to prepare the night's meal. Yukari decided to lend a hand. But the rest of the group had become distracted with other things, and he, Yukari, and a bright-eyed Koromaru wandered off into the kitchen section of the base. Cooking in the Shadow Ops headquarters was often rather tedious. Firstly, there were no windows. Therefore, large vents were in place to prevent smoke from accumulating. But, naturally, as security was tight and all sensors were easily provoked, there had been a few times when the smoke alarms went blaring because someone forgot to fetch their food on time.

The kitchen itself was huge. It was once fully staffed for many people, and therefore had countless stainless steel appliances lining the walls or creating thin hallways to navigate through. When Mitsuru first booted all of her employees, they were just about lost trying to find simple utensils to prepare food with. It took them another week before they felt comfortable operating all of the high-quality machinery to attempt to replicate meals from the dictionary-long recipe books.

As they were underground and, in their current predicament, it was risky to leave and enter base too often, fresh meats and produce were rare. Junpei once compared the Ops to astronauts; Aigis quickly shot him down, listing numerous reasons, in specific and scientific detail, why they were _not._ However, he had a point: as Akihiko browsed the cupboards and refrigerator for truly fresh food, he found they were just about bare-handed. They had enough dry foods and other products to feed an army for a year, it seemed, but not much that hadn't been severely salted or canned or otherwise.

Akihiko thought aloud, "Shinji would have a heart attack if he knew we were using this to feed people. He wouldn't even feed Koromaru stuff like this." The dog, as if in response, barked loudly, sweeping his drooping tail across the floor. "Yukari, we're gonna have to settle for these dried herbs and canned fruits, okay? Can you grab the rice cooker?" With that, they got to work, occasionally dropping tiny morsels for Koromaru to gobble down eagerly.

After digging into the freezer they found some frozen meats, excited at their discovery. And, once an hour had passed, Yukari was adding spices to a gently bubbling stew, Akihiko was popping open cans of various fruits, and the grizzled dog was gnawing noisily on a bone. "This isn't much of a meal… We'll have to ask Mitsuru if we can get some more supplies soon." They took turns stirring the stew. Akihiko stared into its contents, letting his mind wander as he rhythmically stirred.

When Mitsuru contacted him unexpectedly in his travels, he had been startled. When she asked him to return to Japan immediately, he was perplexed. And when they met for the first time in months and she told him Ken and most of her Shadow Operatives had been killed before she could bring them to safety, he felt crushed. He had promised Shinji he would always look after Ken. He and the younger Persona-user had bonded over the loss of Shinjiro, and they'd gotten to know each other well as time passed.

So when Akihiko imagined the poor boy, assassinated, his heart dropped to his stomach. However, he wasn't a man to openly display his emotions. Not even to Mitsuru did he express his grief. Instead he bottled it in and kept his mind off of it, occupying himself with training and cooking and making sure everything at the base was in order. Desperately he wanted to confront his sorrow and use it as fuel, like he did the last time he lost someone he loved, but he just kept repeating in his mind, _"What does Shinji think?" _

* * *

May 3rd

"Kirijo, I must speak with Yamagishi. She handles security, doesn't she? I recall that she has been consulted by the police for some difficult cases. They required her expertise in hacking computer databases, correct?" Naoto had ambled out of her room after converting her plans to ashes and confronted Kirijo immediately, paying no mind to the other Shadow Operatives and Investigation Team members. They glanced at her momentarily, and it seemed Yu and Yosuke wanted to speak with her, but she ignored them. There were more important matters at hand.

Kirijo looked down at her, slight suspicions sparking in her eyes. But nonetheless she nodded, "Yes, she is an expert with technology. Her Persona has scanning abilities – it detects life. Your Rise Kujikawa has similar abilities, yes?"

"Indeed. I must speak with Yamagishi. Could you please direct me to her living quarters?" Naoto felt uncomfortable confronting Kirijo about this; she had originally intended to find Yamagishi on her own. However, when she overheard whispers about a celebration and getting drunk, she decided she needed to speak to her as soon as possible and hopefully before dinner. She needed to have a clear head when Naoto spoke to her.

After humming in thought, Kirijo gave her directions to where the woman was currently. With a brisk nod and a blunt goodbye and thank you, Naoto strode away. After listening to her light footsteps echo eerily off of the blank walls for what seemed like an eternity, Naoto rounded a corner and found herself in front of yet another wide steel door. She blinked at it for a few moments, and then decided to speak out: "This is Shirogane. Yamagishi-san, may I speak to you?"

All was still for a few moments. Then, finally, there were numerous clicks and taps within the door's inner workings, and Naoto was poking her head through the entrance. She saw Yamagishi sitting in a high-backed leather chair staring at an enormous computer screen. The woman stood and smiled somewhat shyly at Naoto and approached her, "Hello Shirogane-san. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I do. I need a _favor._"

* * *

As you can see, this chapter is very short. I'll probably edit it later.

Anyway, the reason why it is so short is because I'm not feeling too well. But mostly I feel like I need to study the characters more closely, and confirm a few things about the technical side of Persona and Kirijo and all that good stuff. I want my "science" to be as close and true to canon as possible, and though everything clicks in my head, I may really be a bit off. I'll probably edit chapters a bit more, too. For example, I might adjust the honorifics a bit, put the Shadow Ops in outfits that aren't identical to the P4: Arena ones, look for typos and some more of my (many) grammatical errors, etc. etc...

I'd rather write a story slowly than badly, y'know? So I'm gonna probably re-watch the P4 anime, and do another playthrough of P3. I think I'll even take notes and write down the dialogue in some scenes.

But in the meantime, I have some pretty decent ideas (in my opinion) for other, shorter fics in mind. I may or may not post something new for practice on characterization. Meh, we'll see. I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm hoping to update soon.

Thank you to everyone who's been reading and/or reviewing. I truly appreciate any and all of your opinions.

EDIT:

I apologize if I upset any readers by killing off Ken. I DO like Ken's character, and I am not hating against him at all. I hope this will not discourage you from reading further. Again, thank you for your reviews! I love to hear what you think.


End file.
